Little Firefly
by Butterfly Wolf
Summary: Baby had always said she wanted another kid in the house to play with, a little brother or sister, she didnt expect her Daddy to actually go out and find her one...Rated M for violence and Lang. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devils Reject's fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: I came up with this thinking about kids.

Yawning, seven year old Shax groaned as he turned over in his bed and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky, which meant it must be about noon.

Bouncing out of bed he grabbed his pants, shirt, and ran downstairs.

"FOOD!" He yelled, plopping down in his seat.

"There's my early riser. How was your evening, my little baby?" Asked Momma Firefly, scooping some eggs onto his plate.

"Boring. Otis and Baby had all the fun, I got stuck watchin TV with Grampa Hugo." Whined Shax, grabbing up his fork and shoving bite after bite into his mouth.

"Aww, well I'm sorry baby, maybe you'll get some fun later today." Said Momma, taking her coffee cup and heading to her spot at the table, sitting down next to him.

"Who knows." Said Shax, scooping some more food into his mouth, trying to eat quickly. He hoped he did have some fun today, and maybe he could get to it before Otis or Baby woke up.

Baby sleepily entered the room, rubbing her eyes as she walked to the dinner table in a tank top and underwear, stopping to russle Shax's hair as she sat down, making him give a pout for a second as his evil plan came to ruin.

"Morning Baby." Said Momma, Shax turning to look at her, bacon now in his mouth since he had finished all of his eggs.

"What you doin up so early?"

"Fuckin bitch in Otis's room was whining and woke me up." Said Baby, scooping some food onto her plate.

"Tell me about it. That bitch whined all last night." Complained Shax, taking another bite of bacon as he looked at his sister.

"I know, I keep telling him cutting their tongues out isn't enough, he has to take out the voice box."

"He's not got the skills." Shax took a deep drink of milk. It was true. Other than skinning people, Otis's skills in surgery were quite limited.

"I know, need to get Grampa to do it." Said Baby, forking some of her food.

"He wont, his rooms on the first floor so he cant hear it. Besides, she'll be dead by the time his ass makes it up the stairs." Said Shax, wiping his mouth with has napkin before jumping from his chair to take his plate to the sink.

"Shax, what'd I tell you about insultin Gramp?" Scolded Momma, watching him.

"Not to do it no more. But Otis does it all the time! Besides, you know its true he don't go nowhere but the couch and his dinner chair!" Complained Shax as he washed off his plate in the sink.

"He just needs some motivation." Scolded his mother as she took another drink of her coffee.

"I tried that! I even said there was a tied up prostitute with pie in the barn and he still didn't move! Told me to bring her to him!" Baby snickered into her milk, Momma trying to hide her smile.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. And all eyes turned to the hallway where the door was.

Blinking, Shax stepped down from his stool at the sink and stared at the door for a minute before turning back to look in the dinning room. Momma gave him a look that said to stay there as she walked carefully along the floor, avoiding creaking boards, and to the side window to peer out.

It was a middle aged man. Rolling her eyes, Momma turned and walked away back to the kitchen, waving her hand at Shax to go ahead.

"Yee!" Squealed the child, skipping down the hallway and to the door, as he opened it he quickly removed his grin and put on his innocent look on.

"Hewoh?" He asked, blinking up at the man innocently.

The man's eyes seem to widen at the sound of the voice so far down and his head lowered as he caught site of the child.

"Ah…is your mommy home?" he looked a little nervous. Probably some lost tourist Daddy had sent to the house to play with.  
"Nope."

"Is your daddy home?"

"Nope." Shax smirked internally, thinking that the man had already met his daddy.

The man gave him a concerned look.

"Is anyone here with you…?"

Shax thought about this for a minute, the possibilities…He herd creaking coming up from the basement steps. Deciding on an answer, he smirked.

"Nope."  
The man's look of concern deepened.

"Your too young to be staying here by yourself, I'm gonna have to stay in here with you until your parents come back." Said the man, with some kind of honor and pride in his nobility, making Shax mentally raise an eyebrow. Well, we'll see how far that gets him.

Shax smirked up at the man and opened the door.

"Come on in…" He cooed, stepping back.

As soon as the man took two steps in the door, Tiny's giant hand slammed down upon his head, making the man collapse into a bloody, and at the very least, unconscious heap on the floor.

Shax smirked down at him and waved his hand.

"Bye-bye."

Before shutting the door.

"MOMMA! CLEAN UP ON ISLE FOUR!" yelled Shax, skipping back into the dinning room.

Momma rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

"Oh hell, is he alive?" She asked, turning to him.

"How old!?" Quipped Baby hopefully.

Shax turned to Baby first.

"Old enough to be your cradle robber, and I didn't check his pulse, but Tiny did a number on him." Baby gave a pout and continued eating, Momma scowling.

"Tiny's always a bit of a grump in the mornin, tell him Momma said to see if the man was alive and if he is, strap him up in the barn for the kids later on, and that's NOT including you." Stated Momma, staring at him.

"Awww, but whyyy?" Whined Shax, looking back at her with a pouting look.

"Because I got a special job today for my special boy. I need you to run somethin down to Doctor for me today." She said, taking a drink from her mug.

"Ugh! Again!"

"Yes again, its something very important that he's been needin, Rufus done fixed his drill and he's gonna be wantin it back."

"Aw man! Cant Otis or RJ do it! I hate goin down there! Every time I'm down there a damn rabbit comes up to me and tries to pull a Catholic Priest! Plus there's spiders all over! I don't like Spiders!" He gave Momma a pleading look, his best puppy eyes.

Momma merely rose an eyebrow.

"That only works with your sister. Now you take your axe and go down there and give this to the Doctor, yew aint got nuthin better to do today so stop whinin." Were her last words on the subject.

"Ugh!" Shax stomped off to his room to get his axe and pen and paper to write to Tiny.

Baby turned to Momma.

"You know, I haven't seen Otis since early last night…"


	2. Where's Otis?

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Cute little kid, huh? Shax is the name of a Demon, he's a duke of hell in the shape of a stork, originally he's the duke of thievery.

Shax grumbled to himself as grabbed his hatchet/axe from his floor and put it in his holster on his belt. He also had had to change cloths which pissed him off. The tunnels were cold and he hated it down there. He wish they'd let him have a gun but Daddy said it'd hurt his hand if he tried firing one at his age, which he thought was a load of shit.

They just didn't want him to have one. He was the only one, minus Tiny, in the household without a gun. All he had was a sling shot, his knife, and his axe, which he loved. Rufus had made him the axe himself as a birthday gift to him his first month in the house, it even had his name carved into the blade.

He held the weapon up for a minute to stare at it, smiling at his name.

Smirking as he remembered something, he hurriedly finished gathering his weapons, being he needed all he could get for going into the tunnels and ran to the mirror to make sure most were somewhat hidden.

He wore a somewhat oversized Led Zepplin short sleeved shirt with a brown long sleeved one underneath it, kinda large jeans, held up on him by his belt, where his hatchet hung, with rips in the knees that showed off the plain pants he wore beneath. He had kinda pale skin and bright green eyes, black hair that was cut short, and small cut on his cheek.

Absentmindedly he rubbed the spot.

"Fuckin wabbits." He muttered, heading towards the door, deciding his weapons were hid well enough.

Skipping, he made his way down the hallway and to the bathroom, peering around before entering and closing the door behind him.

Smirking, he turned back around and looked at the bathtub, that currently had the curtain drawn. Shax walked over and ripped the curtain back with a grin.

"Well good morning shit head, how's our headache this fine day!?" He said in an overly happy voice.

Otis, beardless, pale, somewhat bloody, in ripped jeans and a t-shirt, gagged, and tied with rope at his hands and ankles, shouted beneath his gag up at him.

Shax smirked down and rose his hand, making the tsk'ing gesture.

"I told you, switch from tequila to bourbon or bad things may happen!"

Otis hollered again beneath his gag at him, his eyes a blazing furry.

Shax rose an eyebrow and leaned down, his hand over his ear in a listening gesture.

"What's that? You want a bottle up your ass?" He said with feigned surprise.

"SHAX! WHO ARE YEW TALKIN TOO IN THERE!?" Momma yelled from the hallway, making him jump.

"MYSELF!" He hollered back, making a shushing gesture to Otis who angled himself to achieve being able to give the kid the finger.

"AW, that's special! I love you too!" He whispered in an emotional tone as response to Otis's middle finger.

"I gotta go now, don't you get too frisky in there!"

Shax shut the curtain back and flushed the toilet, trying to make it out that he had actually used the bathroom before opening the door and heading back downstairs.

"Where the hell you goin in such a hurry?!" Asked Grampa when he passed his room, surprising Shax that the man was even awake.

"Circus! I'mma be a acrobat!" Said Shax sarcastically, pausing as he decided he'd fuck with the old man.

"Oh wait! When is say 'circus', you must think the ones they had in your day with the lion and the gladiators…"  
"Get the hell outta my room boy!" Yelled Grampa, throwing a shoe at him as Shax grabbed his tablet and pen so he could write to Tiny, ducking out the door just in time.

"Cesar lives on!" were his parting words as he ran back to the dinning room to find either Momma or Tiny, not expecting them to be in the same place. "Oh honey, I already told Tiny about the man in the hall, no need for the tablet." Said

Momma, RJ having sat down at the table. Baby must have ran off to play with somebody.

"Damn it! I had to duck a shoe to get this damn tablet!" Said Shax, plopping into his chair for a minute next to Momma, who turned to him with a confused look.

"Who threw a shoe at you?" She asked, giving him a look. Shax was about to open his mouth and tell her the truth when he remember their conversation earlier about Grampa.

"Ah…no one."

"Shax…" She said, in that knowing, Motherly Deadly voice, making his insides curl for a moment. With regular moms it was scary, with Momma Firefly it was gut wrenching.

"Ah…Grampa, BUT HE STARTED IT!" said Shax quickly, trying to save his own ass, making Rj chuckle from across the table as he ate his breakfast.

"Shax! What'd I tell you about Grampa! He's old and – "

"Senile." He added, helpfully earning him a slap on the top of his head.

"No! He use to be the best outta all of us!" She said proudly as she looked at her second adopted son.

"Yeahhh, but now he don't do nuthin but eat and watch TV. He's gonna turn into Buddha with all the hippie shit that's on television and food he eats soon, you watch." Argued Shax, earning a laugh from RJ across the table.

"Rufus Junior you shut your mouth, yew aint given me no help!" Scolded Momma before turning back to Shax.

"Aw, come on Momma, Otis argues and insults Grampa all the time, it aint fair to not let Shax do it too, and you cant say Grampa's the victim in all this."

RJ to the rescue. Shax knew there was a reason he liked him best second to Tiny on the brother list. Otis could be a real asshole most of the time.

"Yes but you cant let'em start young!" Argued Momma back, her attention briefly diverted.

Shax took his chance and looked at the imaginary watch on his left wrist.

"Wooh! Look at the time, I gotta Doctor's appointment I cant be late for! See ya all later!" He said as he jumped out of his chair and ran for the basement, Tiny giving him a wave from his chair at the table.

"SHAX BERITH FIREFLY, I BETTER NOT HEAR ANOTHER WORD OF YOU ARUGING WITH GRAMPA!" Was the yell that fallowed him down the stairs.

"KAY MOMMA!"

He walked over to the rug that covered the lid to the tunnel entrance and shifted it to the side.

"Please…please…little boy…help me…" Cried one of the cheerleaders, reaching a hand out to him through the wire of the second cage.

Shax looked over and sneered at the hand, grabbing his hatchet off his belt and raising it in the air threateningly at the blood and disgusting fingers.

"If I see those fingers outside of that wire again imma chop'em off!" He scolded lightly, smirking as she quickly pulled her finger back, Shax bending down to unlock the padlock over the door and flipped it open.

"You…your goin to hell little boy…" Said one of the men in the cages, looking at him through the bars of the other cage, and Shax held up his middle finger.

"That's not true, those Nuns from the orphanage shoved Jesus shit down my throat and out my ass, I'm sure some that shits bound to still be in there." Were his parting words as he walked down the steps, shutting the door after him.


	3. Tunnels

Little Firefly

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise.

Authors Note: Berith is also a demon name, he's another duke of hell, he's red skinned and rides a red horse, he commands 63 legions.

Licking his lips, Shax slowly creeped down the dark and decaying tunnels, trying his best not to draw attention to himself, which was why he didn't bring a flash light. If rabbits saw him they, one, either tried to rob him and usually ended up feeling him up (catholic priest), or begged for help and or asked if he needed help.

How they survived so long down here he'd never know. The Doctor probably fed them or something, keeping his lab-rats alive.

The tunnels were dark, wet, and usually had corpses in them, remains of the failed subjects. And in these failed subjects, were usually spiders, which he hated. Yes, the youngest Firefly was an arachnophobe, and he absolutely hated going down in those tunnels, which was probably why they made him go down there so much. Fear is a weapon that can be used against you, and they wanted to make sure he could overcome it. Sweet, but sadistic. That was his family.

Tunnels led this way and that, most of them to dead ends or traps that he had to avoid, but he knew where he was going. Fallow the skulls and you will find your way.

Now Shax was an orphan runaway, he had sneaked out of that place at least four times when he was six and five. He learned quickly how to make your footsteps silent, and he knew the steps he herd were not his own, but he didn't turn around. He knew for damn sure it wasn't The Professor, and if it wasn't Earl then he really had no fear of it. All the deranged creatures the Doctor had made were in cages, like the door opener and stuff, minus Earl, and Earl knew who he was so wasn't going to attack him.

Swallowing, he continued on his way, smirking at where he was leading whoever was stupid enough to fallow him.

Seeing the red doors, he slowed his pace, so that whoever it was would come closer and catch up to him, his very keen ears picking up even the sound of the person's breathing in the silence of the tunnels. When they got about three feet away, he quickly grabbed onto the handles of the door and yanked, running in.

"DOCTOR DOCTOR I FOUND A WRABBIT! GET EARL, GET EARL!" he yelled, jumping excitedly, pointing towards the white creature that's sunken eyes widened as it turned to run, the door opener holding the rope suspended.

Through the Doctor's mask you could hear the hissing of words as the door's above opened slowly, revealing the heavily armored mutant.

"EARL! THERE'S A WRABBIT IN TUNNEL B!" Yelled Shax, pointing him in the general direction as the mutant stomped passed him, Shax holding his breath at the after-smell of the creature. Man he hoped Momma had had RJ and Tiny with him BEFORE the Doctor got a hold of him, because he didn't know how anyone could stand to be around that thing for long.

"ssssShaxxxx…" His name was hissed out to his left.

Shax's eyebrows rose at the sound of his name as he turned to the Doctor who looked at him expectantly, a skinny hand raising to take his mask off briefly, revealing disturbed features.

"Why…have…you…disturbed….my…work?" were the hissed gasps as the Doctor replaced his mask to take a breath.

With the mask on, he didn't really bother Shax, but once he took that thing off, it took every inch of willpower for Shax not to wince or make a face.

Licking his lips, he met the crazed eyes, digging the un-connected drill from his pocket and held it within reach of the Doctor's arm suspenders.

"RJ fixed this for you and Momma sent me down to give it to you." He said, trying to ignore the eyes of the patients as they're attention was diverted from the television for a moment.

A satisfied and evil look entered the eyes of the Doctor as he hooked the wire into the drill, giving it a couple of tries as the motor shifted the blade back and forth quickly, and through the blood-stained mask, some kind of a smirk could be seen as the door opener opened the doors once again and Earl entered, dragging the said Rabbit by the hair, its hood ripped off as it's unconscious body shifted the gravel of the floor.

Shax rose an eyebrow at it as the mutant drug it closer, Shax once again holding his breath.

The Doctor's eyes shifted between the kid and the new subject, his old subject a bloody mess and a fail as his unstable hands were not as trusty as his drill. He had two other subjects in the cage's he could work on, but right now, he wanted some entertainment.

He motioned for Earl to drop the body and take the one off his slab before meeting the eyes of the child.

Smirking beneath his oxygen mask, he held his drill out, pushing the button a couple of times.

Shax stepped back a little alarmed, not entirely sure what the…Doctor was trying to instigate before he pointed at the rabbit at his feet and then…offered the drill to him again.

Shax's eyes widened and then took on a evil look to them as he accepted the utensil.


	4. Bathtubs

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money. The song Shax is singing is Blue Oyster Cult- Don't Fear the Reaper, it is NOT mine.

Authors note: Devil's Rejects takes place six months after House of 1000 Corpses, and is in the year 1978, this takes place a year before House. It is 1976/1977 and fallows into both movies.

Shax skipped up the steps of the stairs to the house, whistling to himself as he pushed the doors up and open. He had been down there for a couple of hours, and that meant it was lunch time! Daddy always came home at lunch time!

(Blue Oyster Cult) "Season's don't fear the reaper, nor do the wind, the sun and the rain…" He sung to himself, closing the doors behind him as he searched the floor for the padlock, smirking at the people in the cages.

(Blue Oyster Cult) "Come on baby, take my hand, we'll be able to fly!" He taunted, wrapping the chain around the handles of the doors and snapping the lock into the place, grabbing the rug and covering the doors back up, glancing around the room to see if Tiny was around. Nope. Probably getting rid of some corpse or something, he reasoned, as he headed back upstairs.

"THERE YOU ARE! MOMMA'S BEEN RIDIN MY ASS ALL DAY LOOKIN FOR YOU!" Yelled Baby, suddenly grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into the next room.

"She's the one that sent me down into the tunnels, how'd she loose me?!" Asked Shax in disbelief as Baby continued to drag him down the hall.

"I don't know, you know Momma." She had drug him into the kitchen and let go, Shax popping his neck at being released from his collar.

"THERE YOU ARE! Where have you been! And what happened to you!?" She asked, putting the spatula down to start checking the boy for wounds at the site of his blood covered shirt.

"Maaaa! I wasn't nowhere! You sent me down into the tunnels with the Doctor where he let me play for a while!" He said, looking at her.

"Shax god damn it you about gave me a fuckin heart attack! Don't be doin that to yo momma!" She scolded, relieved that he was back and in once piece.

"If your gonna play in the tunnels you gotta tell me first, you know how I don't trust Earl after what he did to my Baby Boy." She said, turning back to their lunch.

Shax gave the food a sneer, wanting his Daddy's chicken.

"Where's Daddy?" He asked, climbing his way onto the stool that sat near the bar of the kitchen.

"He's bound to be on his way up here, you know he don't miss time with his kids. Speaking of kids, where's yo brother? I ain't Otis all day!" She said, moving the pan to a cold burner and turning off the one she had been using.

"Yeahhh, I aint seen him since early last night when he dragged that bitch up to his room." Added Baby, leaning on the fridge as she chomped on her gum.

Shax licked his lips as he tried to hide his grin, Momma turning around to give both her children a look.

"Ssshax…." She said in that voice that told him with her motherly power's she could read his mind. Shax glanced away and stared fiddling with his lightning bolt knife from his pocket.

"Shax, I see that grin." She said, walking closer to him.

Shax slapped a hand over his mouth and met her eyes.

"No you don't." were his muffled words from behind his hand, his eyes shifting to Baby who was also starting to grin at the idea of something being done to Otis.

Suddenly the door opened, and Cutter walked in holding three bags of chicken.

"DADDY!" yelled Shax, running to give the clown a hug and snag a bag of chicken.

"Save me from the witches, they want my soul." He muttered, hiding behind the clown, Cutter giving Momma an annoyed look.

"Eve damn it what you scarin the boy with?" He asked, his now free hand going to ruffle the boys hair as Shax dug into his bag looking for a drum stick.

"I aint scarin the boy with nuthin! He done did sumthin to Otis and he wont tell me!" She argued, Baby smirking as she watched the scene play out.

"He been nuthin but trouble all day! Started a fight with Grampa then bout gave me a heart attack playin down there in them tunnels! Now he's sayin he done sumthin to Otis." She complained, scooping some mashed potatoes out of the pan and into a bowl to take to the dinning room, Shax still fallowing closely behind Cutter.

"I didn't start nuthin with him! He yelled at me for walkin past his room!" Said Shax, taking a seat next to Cutter as he sat down at the table, Baby fallowing as Momma yelled out the window to RJ that lunch was here.

"Now I don't want you down there playin in them tunnels. I don't trust no crazy and no mutant with my Baby Boy, now you go change your cloths and wash yo hands before you eat at the table." Said Cutter, giving Shax a stern look.

"Hey! She sent me down there to give the Doctor his drill! He let me play for a while, I didn't know I had to check in!" said Shax in his defense.

"Well if she sends you down there that's fine but I want you comin straight back up, their aint no stable beings down in them tunnels for no seven year old to be playin with." Concluded the clown, reaching into a bag for some chicken.

"Now go wash up, I don't want you eatin dinner covered in entrails like Otis." He said, indicating that the matter was closed.

"Heeeey, your covered in stuff too!" Complained Shax, looking the clown over, Cutter turning to him with an indulgent smile.

"Alright, we'll both wash up."

As they headed to the bathroom, a smirk grew on Shax's face as Cutter opened the door.

There was muffled noises coming from the bathtub where Shax had shut the curtain and Cutter cursed.

"God damn whitey probably tied someone up and left'em in here again." He muttered, ripping back the curtain to peer inside before breaking out into laughter.

"GOD DAMN SON!" he laughed, nearly kneeling over at the sight of the bound and cursing Otis behind his gag.

"DID YOU FIND OTIS!?" Yelled Momma, her footsteps drawing nearer as Shax looked for a way out before she entered the room.

"Hell yeah I did, ha! Sweet baby Jesus, boy I love you!" Said Cutter as he ruffled the nervous looking Shax's hair, Momma entering the room just as Shax went to make a run for it, catching the boy by the collar.

"You hold your fucking horses right there son. Your going to go untie him."

"HAHA! Oh you FUNNY!" Said Shax, looking a little frightened now.

"Nope. You tied him up your gonna untie him."

"I WANNA SEE, I WANNA SEE, I WANNA SEE!" Chanted Baby as she bounced into the crowded bathroom, peering down at Otis who gave her the finger.

"HAHA!"

"I told him to switch from tequila to bourbon or bad things may happen!" Said Shax, looking at his mother hopefully.

"There no excuse for this!" She stood her ground, ignoring his pleading look.

"Aw come on! He was drunk and passed out and there was rope and I just HAD TOO! You cant say Baby wouldn't have done it too!" Baby turned at hearing her name.

"Nooo, I would have put him in freezing water." Said Baby, turning to leave.

"Shax, you get in there and untie your brother! Not another word on the subject!" Said Momma as Shax looked at Cutter hopefully who shook his head, saying he was staying out of it, even though he still had a highly amused look on his face.

"Oh fine!" grumbled Shax, pulling out his lightning bolt knife and heading over to the tub, his heart rate racing the closer he got to Otis as the struggled. Licking his lips, he quickly slit the ties on his wrist.

"There, he can figure out the rest himself." Said Shax, quickly exiting the room.

"THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH, I'M GONNA SKIN THAT FUCKER!" yelled Otis once he got his gag out of his mouth.

"HEY! YOU GO NEAR MY KID AND I'LL SHOVE YOUR DICK DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Shax herd Cutter yell back at Otis as he walked up the stairs to change his cloths.


	5. Flashback

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the Film Producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: Okay here's the part where I start asking for REVIEWS PLEASE! :D Please no Catholic's be offended, or Christians.

Shax yawned as he threw off his long sleeve shirt and his short sleeved one, putting back on his plain white one with the blood stain, the shirt that Cutter had found him in on that faithful day…

FLASHBACK:

Shax had been walking for miles since he left Ruggsville, having made it passed the city lines as he wondered around in the dark.

Most kids his age were terrified of the dark, but he didn't mind it much. Actually, he found it kinda soothing as he wondered down the road on the nice Texan night, the cool breeze bringing a smile to his face. He hated that orphanage and the Nuns and preachers there, in fact, he hated religion. If god was so great, why was he left to suffer at the hands of his followers? Those fucking Nuns would paddle him at the drop of a dime, and starve him for being strange and unusual. They acted so Holy but once you got them behind closed door's they were bigger sinners than sailors.

He was six years old and wondering around in some ripped jeans and a plain white shirt, a blood stain from cutting his hand on the window seal on the chest of it from where he had held the cloth to the bleeding wound. Mud was on his shirt as well, from the drop down from his window, and the crawling through one of the ditches. He wondered if they were still looking for him. He didn't doubt it, for hating him so much they loved to catch him whenever he got away.

Looking up, he noticed a sign to his left as he walked the dark street.

Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen, next Exit.

Shax's eyes widened when he read that. Well that looked like it'd be fun, hopefully it was still open!

"What the hell you doin with my porno magazine?!" growled Cutter as he snatched it back outta Stucky's hands.

"Aw common now, don't be a hog."

"I aint no pig, and that's mine! You got your own magazines!" he grumbled as Stucky walked off to the bathroom for what had to be the third time today.

Cutter shook his head, hoping he didn't have to get the plunger again.

DING

He turned slightly to the door, a little confused when he saw no one…until he looked down.

"Well Hi there son! How you doin!?"

Shax turned to look at him, his eyes widening at the sight of the clown.

"Hello. I'm okay." He said, going over to the skeleton in the corner, peering into the dark glass. Cutter glanced at the door, peering out the windows to see where the kids parents were. There wasn't even a car out there…confused, he turned to fallow the kid.

"That doesn't look very fake…" said Shax, tapping on the glass lightly with his finger.

Cutter rose an eyebrow.

"Best be careful son, that thing might bite ya finger off." Said the clown, coming up behind him.

Shax turned with a disbelieving look.

"Liar. Skeletons don't move unless you tie them up like puppets." He said in a very smart allelic tone, the clown raising an eyebrow.

"Son, where your momma?"

"Suckin off some asshole in a back alley I guess." Said Shax, still looking in at the skeleton.

Cutter's eyebrows raised and he chuckled.

"I think I'd like to meet this woman."

"Me too." Said Shax, finally turning around to look at the clown.

"You aint never met yo momma?" he asked, staring at the kid confused.

"Nope, dropped me off at the orphanage the day I was born." Said Shax, going over to the hairless monkey, as Cutter gave him a look.

Cutter was a foster kid. He knew how those orphanages could be…

The door to the bathroom opened as Stucky walked out.

"God damn, I gotta lay off on the burritos." He said, walkin over to the clown who was watching the small child wonder around his shop. He knew orphanages didn't let their kids wonder around like that, especially at night…the kid must be a runaway.

Giving a confused look, Stucky turned towards the kid.

"Hey boy, where's your mom?" He asked, trying to figure out what had the clown spacing out.

"Suckin off your brother in some back alley, why?" Asked Shax, turning towards the old man, earning him a laugh.

"Well that's a hell of a mouth for such a youngin. I think I'd like to meet this woman."

"Me too, but unless I become a pimp or really desperate somewhere in the far future I don't think we'll ever cross paths." He said, starting to get annoyed at all these questions. Maybe he should have just stayed on the road.

"You must be an orphan runaway then." Concluded Stucky, giving him a look.

"What was your first hint?"

"Don't give me no cheek kid, I aint no nun but I can deliver a hell of an ass-whoppin if I have too."

"Oh I'm terrified. The last asshole who tried to paddle me got a fork jabbed in his thigh, and there a lot more interesting things in here than forks for me to use." Threatened Shax, giving the old man a look.

Cutter, finally coming out of his dazed phase, laughed at the boy, going over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey now, none of that."

"You know we gotta call the police and take him back, don't ya?" Said Stucky, noticing how the clown seemed to be getting…attached to the kid.

"Aw hell don't do that, I don't want no cops up my ass. I'll take him back after my shift." Said the clown, looking down at the kid.

"Aw man, come on, don't do that! Last time I ran away they paddled me everyday for two weeks until I stabbed one of them with a fork and they still came after me! All they do is preach Jesus and paddle! I don't wanna go back there!" He said, grabbing the clowns bloody hand and looking up with pleading eyes.

"What's got to be done's got to be done. You can stay here till then though." Said Cutter, but gave the boy a wink.

Shax gave him a confused look.

"Blech, they'll just paddle me some more. I swear to god one of them damn things is studded, I feel like Albert Fish whenever they come at me." Muttered Shax, making the clown turn his head down.

"Say what boy?"

"I said the nuns –"

"No, bout Albert Fish."

"Oh! He's a serial killer who got off on needles. You should know, don't you run a museum of madmen?" Asked Shax, looking up at him.

"Why yes I do but I don't expect'n no catholic orphan come runnin in here talking bout him. How'd you learn about him?"  
"On one of my runs from the orphanage I ran and hid in a library for the night, figuring they wouldn't come looking for me there cause…what kid likes a library? And I found a book on him in the way way back where I slept. I know about him, Holmes, the Ripper, and Ed Gein."

"Well I'll be god damned son! You come back here with me, I got a ride to take you on!"

"Ugh, I hope its not like riding on the back of a semi, like the one I rode on here. Those damn things take you for a RIDE! Think I even digested a bug or two."

Shax stared as one of the bodies flung down on him, and wrinkled his nose.

"This place smells pretty real. Are you sure those are just fake bodies?" Ask Shax, looking up at the clown.

Cutter smirked down at him before answering.

"Son, how in the seven hells would you know what a decaying body smells like?"  
"All dead bodies smell the same. There's a funeral home right next to the orphanage, and lets just say the preservatives don't really work." Said Shax with a disgusted look.

"Now who the hell puts a funeral home next to an orphanage!?" Asked Cutter as they got off of the ride.

"I don't know, I think the owner of the orphanage owns them both. Otherwise you'd think it'd be illegal."

"Yeah, ya'd think." Said Cutter with a laugh.

"So what was that wink about in the shop there?"  
"Well…let's just say I aint gonna let no more nuns paddle you, kay?"  
"How you gonna do that?"

"Boy, I'm a clown, I work in mysteries ways."

Shax stared at him for a minute.  
"Are you Jesus?"  
"Son, get yer ass back in that gas station."

Shax sat there and fiddled with his fork, the one he had used to stab the preacher with.

"So…whats your name anyhow?" Asked Stucky, looking over the rim of the porno magazine at the boy.

"Shax. I'm named after a demon, a duke of hell." He said proudly, smirking at his fork.

Cutter rose his head up from his own readings from the news paper.

"A demon boy in a catholic school?"  
"Yeah, my mom named me it. Shax Berith, two demons. She also made it so that they cant legally change my name without my consent, which I never gave." He said with a smirk, grinning at the blood stained tips of his fork.

"So yo momma was a prostitute, hmm?"

"Yup. That's why the Nuns hate me, they tell me I'm sin incarnated."

"Well you do have a hell of a mouth." Muttered Stucky, flipping pages.

"Yeah, got a hell of a bite too, and a punch, wanna find out?" Smirked Shax, staring up at the man.

"Now son don't go threatenin old people." Scolded Cutter, looking over at him.

"Sowee." Said Shax, dropping his head.

Muttering, Stucky stood up and stretched his back.

"I'd say it's bout time to go home. Don't you forget to take that kid back now, Johnny." Said Stucky, grabbing up his stuff and walkin out the door.

Shax turned to the clown who stared down at him for a minute as if thinking.

Baby had always said she wanted a baby brother or sister, but Eve couldn't have anymore kids and really he didn't want to deal with any screamin toddler. But this kid didn't seem like he'd scream. He didn't seem like he'd cry, whine, or pout. Really, he seemed like a Firefly.

Smiling down at the boy with his best clown look, he grabbed up his keys.

END OF FLASHBACK

Authors Note: You'll see the rest on it later, when Shax get's another reason to flashback. Cutter actually LEGALLY adopts the boy, mainly because Johnny Lee (Cutter) is also adopted.


	6. Tiny

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects's fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: I've been posting a lot of chapters on here, mainly cause it's a weekend and I have a lot of stories going and I want there to be a lot up cause with the four I've got going I cant guarantee a update everyday like I usually do with Where the River Flows, so I wanna make sure theres a good deal already up. Thank you for the review I already received, please keep reading! I promise if you don't forget my story and review it I wont forget it and will update.

Shax carefully peered around the corner before tip toeing to the upstairs bathroom and washing his hands and forearms carefully before scrubbing his face. Otis was bound to be on the hunt for him, so he had to be careful. If he made it to the dinning room where Daddy was he knew he'd be fine.

Licking his lips, he made a run for it down the stairs and into the dinning room.

"Wouldn't happen to be scared, would ya, ya little fucker?" Asked Otis, who sat at the table eating his chicken, his wrist looking raw from the rope Shax had tied him up with.

His eyes widened at the sight, but he quickly hid it, going to sit at his spot at the table across from Otis.

"Nope. You don't scare me none." He said, greedily grabbing his Daddy's chicken.

"Damn right whitey don't scare you none, cause whitey knows if he lays a hand on you I'mm beat him six ways from Sunday." Said Cutter, giving Otis a stern look from across the table, Otis sneering in reply.

"Come on now kids, lets make up and go back to usual, Shax apologize to your brother."

"WHAT!?" asked Shax in disbelief.

"You herd me, you tell your brother your sorry and MEAN IT!" Said Momma, giving him a look that made his insides curl.

"Uh…Sorry Otis? Don't drink yourself shit-faced and leave whining chicks in your room all the time and I wont do it again?" He offered, looking across the table, Otis's upper-lip curling into a snarling look as he was about to reply-

Baby slammed down her drink.

"I completely agree with Shax. This better be a revolution cause if you do that again imam have to aid him in tying you up!"

"I don't need no help tyin no body up!"

Momma glanced around the table, RJ and Tiny eating quietly next to Grampa. Well, all their rooms were downstairs…including hers.

"Aw hell, let Shax be. Otis you done pissed off them two and he just teachin ya a lesson! I'd be pissed to if you left some whiner in the room next to me and didn't bother to shut her up yerself."

"FOR THREE NIGHTS!" Chimed in Shax in his defense.  
"Especially for three nights."  
"I done cut her tongue out, I don't know what else yall want me to do!" Said Otis, taking a bite of potatoes.

"Cut out 'er voice box!" yelled Hugo from the other side of the table.

"He aint got the skills." Said Shax cockily, munching happily on his chicken.

"Shut yer mouth ya fucker, you cant do no better!"

"I never said I could, I was just stating a fact."

Suddenly, Tiny slammed a giant hand down on the table, and wide eyes moved to him.

Once silence and peace was returned to the table, Tiny started eating again, as did every body else, slowly, their eyes staying on Tiny.


	7. Sheep

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note:

Cutter grabbed up his keys as he made his way back towards the door.

"Dadddddy, can I come to the shop with youuuuu?" Whined Shax, not really wanting to be left in the house with Otis.

Cutter turned to look down at him, smiling.

"Not today, short stuff, Daddy's got a little bit of extra work to do in the display in the back an I don't want yew getting tangled in no wires or nuthin."

"Awww, but the albino's gonna eat me!" Whined Shax, tugging on his Daddy's clown suit and making him laugh, bending down to scoop up the kid.

"He aint gonna eat yew, he's got plenty of other people to eat." Said the clown with a smile.

"He will so, he's mad at me."  
"Well if you tied me up and put me in a bathtub I'd be pretty pissed too." Said Cutter, putting Shax back down, Shax going to bite on one of his fingers.

"How'd you get his big ass in that tub anyways?" He asked right before heading out the door.

Shax smirked at him, pulling his finger out of his mouth.

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

Cutter laughed and walked out the door, Tiny coming up behind Shax, his large hand patting him on the head a couple of times.

"My giant!" Squealed the child, turning to give Tiny a hug briefly before turning to run into the living room, where currently, only RJ sat, holding a beer in the recliner. Shax walked over to the couch and sat down, looking at what RJ was watching.

Munsters.

"Where the hell's Grampa, his favorite show's on?" Asked Shax, a little confused.

"Sleepin." Was RJ's sort and simple reply as he went to take a drink from his beer.

Shax gave the television a confused look. There were some really odd people out there…

"There's the little shit!" Stated Otis as he entered the room, skinning knife in one hand, making Shax jump up and run to the other side of the room.

"Still not afraid ya little fucker?" Taunted the Albino as he shined his knife at him, Shax reaching in and flipping his own black lightning bolt shaped knife out.

"Nope!"

"Leave him alone." Stated RJ, once again, simply as he took another swig of beer, Otis giving him a sneer.

"Yeah yeah, else the clown'll beat my ass." Otis grumbled, putting his knife back on his shin as he walked over to the kid, Shax still standing with his knife out.

Swallowing he looked up at him, Otis smirking at the frightened look on the child's face as he stared him down.

Suddenly, he slapped the knife out of the kid's hand and pulled his shirt half way over his head, going to tickle the exposed ribs.

"Think that was funny you little shit, huh!?" He said as Shax squealed and squirmed as he continued to tickle him.

"Stop! Stop stop stop!"  
"OTIS! WHAT ARE YEW DOIN TO THAT BOY!" yelled Momma as she entered the room with a cigarette and a beer.

"He's tickling him!" Yelled back RJ, taking another swig.

Momma's eyes went wide at the site. Otis tickling someone…it was almost as creepy as when he skinned somebody…

She shook her head and walked over to the couch, sitting down and crossing her legs. Shax had squirmed his way back into his shirt and started fending off the laughing albino, slapping his hands away.

"Bad! Every time someone gets tickled a sheep is taken advantage of!" Shouted Shax, pushing Otis away.

"What the fuck?" Asked Otis amused.

"Got ya to stop!" he yelled, running up to his room.


	8. Shax's room

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Please review, review=update. It'll get a lot more interesting for his second Halloween with the Firefly's (not the HO1C one yet, that's his third), and funnier when he starts school back up. Imagine Cutter at a bus stop *snickers*

Whistling to himself, Shax entered his room. Most of the rooms, or bedroom's of the house had cages, in them except his and Momma's. Momma couldn't have a cage in her room cause it'd be bad for business. Shax didn't have a cage in his room, mainly because he was too young to want one. He'd herd enough whining and moaning from Otis's room, and he had no reason to want one, yet.

Now Shax loved to visit the barn on occasion, usually it was Otis and Baby playing as he watched, Otis showing him this and that, if you slice here this happens, and here are the tendons, and this is the main artery, so forth. Occasionally Shax would use his axe, but very rarely. Every Firefly carried a weapon on them, for either surprise attacks or attemptive escapes from victims, and Shax was too young for a pistol, so he carried his little axe. Otis had taken him to the barn many times and taught him to throw knives and his axe, which he was best at, and it was a good thing, because his birthday gift from his Daddy, his little lightning bolt knife, wasn't meant for throwing. It was a black, pocket knife, that was three edged, in the shape of a lightning bolt, with little engravings along the blade of electricity, and he adored it. It was really meant to either do a lot of damage, or for looks, and being a Firefly, both had their ups.

When he went to sleep, he kept his weapons on his nightstand next to his bed. His bed was handmade, the underside, headboard, and legs all wood, but it had the most amazing mattress. His desk was also handmade, by RJ, like most his stuff, and was a little big for him, but Momma had said he'd grow into it. All of the tables and desk had about a dozen candles at least on them, cause Daddy said with as much as Hugo watched TV they needed all the electricity saving they could get. Besides, Otis said fire was more demonic, and Shax instantly took to the idea.

The only item that wasn't handmade in the room was his radio and dresser, which, ironically, were together, the small radio on top of the dresser. Originally, he hadn't had one, but after begging Momma for one after having to listen to Otis's victims whine, he achieved it, using the 'I cant get no sleep!' excuse, and to keep his Daddy happy it ran off D batteries.

His room, like most of the rooms in the house, had fallen victim to Otis's artwork. Words, drawings, and scribbles marred his walls. Most of it rambles from that stupid little red book Otis carried around like some kind of Anti-Bible. Shax had never actually read the damn thing, but Otis did a lot, especially on Halloween when they did their 'rituals', which he thought was stupid. So did Daddy, which is why he said he stayed up at the shop on them days. Momma didn't think so though, her and Baby even dressed in little anti-angel outfits. The rules usually included everyone having to have touched a victims blood that evening, a sacrifices, which he thought was a little odd, but they all participated, minus him. He'd only been to one so far and Otis said to just sit back, watch, and don't fuck nuthin up. How he'd have fucked anything up was beyond him, unless he ran and tried to help one of the victims which had never been in his…book.

Most of them were people who…really just made them mad. Two of them had been Momma's customers that had wronged her, and a couple of them had been bad men trying to get Baby. Course then again there were some Daddy sent up to the house just to play with, which was the easy thing about the whole deal, the roads to their house, and the general area, were long and confusing, and a lot of stupid people tended to stop in at the trusty old clown's shop and ask directions.

Daddy didn't send up everyone though, he only sent up the people who were either looking for 'Dr. Satan' or he thought would be a nice piece of ass. Other times, Baby would catch them on the road, or RJ would shoot them down, and it wasn't an everyday thing, it was a once in a while, every three months, which meant Otis and Baby had to make them last, thus the cages. Daddy and Momma got involved on occasion, RJ and Tiny usually either going after people who made them mad or girls, and Grampa was a perv who usually went after the girls on a purple moon. Not even blue, it was so rare that his ass leave a sofa the moon must be purple.

Shax only got involved on occasion, usually as an aid or if someone made him mad. Like if Otis needed someone to watch a girl, he'd call Shax in, but only for girls, girl's he'd already beaten up pretty badly so they wouldn't be a struggle for Shax if they tried to escape.

So he didn't have a cage or nuthin is room, which he was glad for. He had been raised at an orphanage his whole life, having a room all to himself was something very big and joyous for him and he didn't want to have to share it with anyone, even for a reason such as that. Besides, everyone likes time alone, even him. Usually he wrote stuff, this and that, quotes he thought was funny, sometimes poems. He'd sit there on his little desk and write. His desk had a couple of very well organized papers and a cup full for some pens, pencils, and even some of Otis's old paintbrushes, which was sorta Otis's gift to him.

Otis wasn't a bad brother, he was just a better brother to the older kids, like Baby and RJ, and Shax didn't mind that. Tiny was his favorite. He was really the only one in the house who was anywhere mentally still kinda like him. Baby was the one who had wanted a younger sibling, and she did love him, rarely ever doing anything…threatening or mean. RJ was tolerant of him and sometimes a little protective, and Otis…Otis was bipolar.

One minute he was laughing and happy, the next minute he was yelling and upset. You just never knew.


	9. Barn

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: Please review! Shax, in mythology, is like suppose to be some sort of god/demon as well, I don't know if it means the same thing, but in the god form he brings misfortune and many try and please him by sacrifices to turn his eyes elsewhere. Apparently those who would worship him are usually quite twisted. His time is five pm, and he is said to walk among the mortals, disguised as a youthful creature with uncanny strength. ;)

WARNING: Otis/Baby! But really just some kissing, one, Otis isn't related to the Firefly's, and two, if you watched the way he looked at her in the scene where she's dancing in front of him and the captives in Devil's Rejects while she chanted Dirty Knees, you know he's probably at LEAST kissed her.

_Rob Zombie-_

"_Blood is the rain, that's what life's about."_

Shax walked over to his desk that RJ had made for him and started carving stuff into it. He carved his symbol into it, which Otis told him was a skull bleeding red from it's eyes.

He really did love his knife…

"Hey poopy pants, whats new!?" Baby slammed open his door.

"Heeeey, I was doin sumthin and you done made me screw it all up!"

Shax turned to her with a pout, looking at his messed up skull.

"Aww, well I'm sorry. Hey, I'm bored, you wanna come into the barn with me for a while?" She asked, kneeling over to where he sat on the floor, trying to get eye to eye with him.

Shax looked at her for a minute, wondering which would be funner, carving into his desk, or playing in the barn…Slowly he put his knife away and stood.

"Is Otis coming?" He asked, Baby grabbing his hand as they walked out of the room.

"Yeah, he said he's gonna practice removing voice boxes so you dun throw him in tha tub again." She said, her other hand going to ruffle his hair as they walked to the stairs.

Shax remembered the first time he ever went out to the barn…

FLASHBACK

Cutter, or Daddy as he was suppose to call him, reached his hand down to the child.

"Now there's a big secret in there behind them doors, ya think your big enough to keep it?" Asked the clown, looking at his newly adopted son, a strange look in his eye.

Shax swallowed, noticing the new glint. He didn't know what exactly this new…feeling meant. It reminded him almost of the orphanage, the look they would get before…He swallowed again, squaring his shoulders.

"I can handle anything you got, clown." He said, deciding that it was true. He'd lived through the torment of being an odd demon named child in a catholic orphanage and a four mile walk, he could handle some clown business.

Cutter smiled at the kid's bravery, smirking back on all the people who might have thought the same thing.

"Alright now, I mean it though, you cant tell no one bout it, not nobody. The only people who know about what goes on in here and in the basement are the family, and that's it, ya hear?"

"Yes, Daddy." Said Shax, the name still feeling odd on his tongue as the clown gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and walking over to the barn, pulling out a set of keys as he went to unlock the padlock.

"That…preacher you said use to paddle you. You stabbed him in his left thigh with a fork, right? Big tall guy with brown hair, freckles all over hell?" Asked the clown as he undid the chains to the handle's of the doors.

Shax turned and gave him a strange look, wondering why his new Daddy would want to know something like that. He hadn't met the man, he was one of the keepers, not a…well, what Shax called 'seller'. He didn't work in the paper signing rooms, he only worked in the back with the children.

Shax shook himself from his thoughts and looked back at the clown.

"Yes, why?" he asked, taking a timid step forward.

Suddenly, a very evil smirk came to the clown's face as he pulled the doors open.

Shax's eyes widened.

Nailed, like Jesus, to a cross, was the one who had paddled him…

Cutter flipped open a small pocket knife in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Here ya go, son."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Momma glanced over as the two walked down the stairs, herself now dressed in a see through gown with some pink lacings underneath as she continued to sit on the couch, beer and cigarette in one hand.

"If yall is goin out to the barn yer gonna have to stay out there for a while till I'm done with my customer. RJ's already out workin on some piece a junk and Tiny's in the basement, so yall stay out there or in yer rooms, ya hear?" She said, giving Shax in particular a look.

"Yes momma." He said, Baby letting go of his hand to go get two six-packs from the fridge.

Shax watched her for a minute with a knowing look. He was going end up carrying one of those damn things, he just knew it…

PLOP

His arms were wrapped around a glass six-pack of beer, to which, he sneered at.

"So, going out on a limb here, Otis is already in the barn?" He said with a very bored look, Baby turning to give him a smirk.

"Oh you are the smartest little thing!"

"Thank you for the sarcasm, bitch, now get me a glass of milk."

Baby, being able to carry her six-pack of beer in one hand, opened the barn doors with the other.

There were only two people in there, two Shax recognized from the basement. One was male, and one was female.

"Hey, got the midget to work already!" Said Otis in a cheery voice as he grabbed the six-pack from Shax's arm.

"Oh ho ho, you are funny for an albino." Grumbled Shax, walking over to one of the work benches and hoping up to sit on it, all impalements and unpleasentaries brushed aside as he happily drank his milk, Otis popping open a beer for himself.

On the other side of the wall, where the shackles and cuffs were, hung the two people, all staring with wide and tear-filled eyes, one staring at Otis, who in one hand held a beer in a blood covered shirt (probably a once existing friends of theirs), and the other he had wrapped around Baby, them kissing slowly for a minute before he turned to the male with a wicked grin.

"We're gonna have a good time now." He smirked, setting the beer down to pull out his skinning knife, Shax's eyes fallowing his every move.

See now, this is what Shax didn't like about the barn. After some play, Otis usually ended up trying to teach him something.

"Alright, now if your holding the axe like this, you have to do an upward swing and let go right here to even come near your target. Try and aim two inches below where you plan to hit." He explained, holding a very similar axe to Shax's in his right hand, left hand still holding a newer beer.

Shax's eyes were barely open as he stood next to Otis, both of their shirts red in at least one place, Baby now being the one to sit up on the bench, her beer between her legs as she sat there in her shortest ripped shorts and a tank-top, the top of her golden head covered by Otis's black cowboy hat.

Shax's eyes drifted closed for a moment before the sound of the axe hitting the wood waking him up as his eyes instantly opened, seeing a lock of blonde hair fall off the shaking woman's head.

Shax licked his lips and tried for a minute to stay aware before he started drifting again.

"So now I want you to try – Shax…SHAX!" Shax herd Otis's voice in the distance but he was nearly sliding down the wall in his half/sleep state.

Smirking, Otis looked at the sleeping child before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a fire cracker and a cigarette lighter, quickly lighting it and tossing it in Shax's general direction.

CRACK

Shax was instantly on his feet, eyes wide before he realized what exactly had happened.

Man, that damn thing had landed like three inches from him!

"So what did we learn today?" asked Otis in an amused voice as Baby giggled in the background.

"To always piss before entering the barn."


	10. Brothers

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: All I own is Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: So we've seen what Shax's life is like…

_The Eagles –_

"_Lighten up while you still can, don't even try to understand."_

Otis peered into the window as he tried to judge rather or not Momma's customer had left or not, Baby holding the sleeping Shax as he all but drooled on her shoulder. It was a good thing she was drunk cause she didn't think she could take child-drool otherwise.

"You see anything!? I'd like to put him to bed before he soaks my whole fucking shoulder!" She hissed, giving Otis a look.

"I cant tell! Some of them damn farmer's are silent fucks!" He hissed back, shaking his head every now and then to clear his vision. Drunk albino's should really not be look outs.

"God damn it! Fuck this, I'm askin RJ, hold him for a minute." Growled Baby, wincing at the strength it took to lift the kid from her arms and hold the seven year old out to Otis.

"What!?"

"Its for like five fucking minutes, just hold him!"

"Fine!" he grumbled, easily snatching the child out of the air, sneering as Shax wrapped his arms and legs around him, head going to rest on his shoulder as he continued sleeping. Otis tried to ignore the slight feel of affection that creeped up on him.

"RJ!" Hissed Baby, trying not to yell, case it'd draw attention to them as she walked across the far back lawn where he kept all the broken down vehicles.

The said brother was half way buried under a grey car's hood and completely oblivious to anything but the non-functioning of that fucking motor…

"RJ!" he jumped a little bit and slammed his head into the hood, making him give a grunt of pain before turning around with a glare.

"Momma's customer left yet?!"

"I think so, why?" he grumbled, rubbing his sore head.

"Well, will you take Shax up to his room, he fell asleep in the barn and Otis and I still wanna play, but he's gotta go back up there before another customer comes!" She said, leaning slightly on one leg as she gave her best puppy eyes to her big brother, who finally sighed.

"Yeah, where is the little shit?" He asked, oily hand scratching the soon to be bump on his head as they walked back towards the house.

"Otis has em." Said Baby, walking a little bit in front of him..

"OTIS has him?" Asked RJ in a bewildered tone, Baby turning around to give him a smirk

"Yeah, I know!"

Otis gave a full out sneer at the amused look on RJ's face as he leaned over to grab the child from the bloody albino's arms.

"Getting a little soft, huh Otis?"

"Fuck you." He muttered, his hand going up to give him the finger.

"Oh you shush RJ, you love him too." Scolded Baby, leaning over to give Shax's still sleeping head a kiss.

"Who said a damn thing about love?!" Asked Otis, dumbfounded. He would admit to affection if tortured into submission enough, but to love. Hell, you'd have to kill him.

"Shut yer mouth, ya ghost." Muttered RJ, one of his hands carefully cradling the child's head as he walked him into the house, carefully opening the door and peering in, Momma having just walked out of her room looking a little ragged.

"Aw, my baby fall asleep?"

"Yeah, Otis and Baby wore him out." Said RJ, ruffling the sleeping boys hair.

"Poor little thing." Commented Mother Firefly, leaning down to give his head a kiss before RJ took him up to his room.


	11. Fluffy

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: All I own is Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money,

Authors Note: This story is a fair bit shorter than Where the River Flows, and it might be updated more often so I can get it out of the way, but Where the River Flows will be updated, just like…this story may get two chapter per-day, that one might get one, tay? I also have school work and a house to clean, lol, and two other stories.

_Blind Melon_

"_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain, I like watchin the puddles gather rain."_

Shax yawned and rolled over, rubbing his eye's as he looked up at the sun as it peeked ove the trees. It was early, very early. He doubted if Daddy's shop was even open yet.

Yawning again, he realized he was still in his cloth's from the day before, and worse, they were covered in blood. And, it had gotten all over his bedclothes and himself.

Grumbling, he jumped out of bed, still wearing even his shoe's as he made his way to the door.  
Baby or RJ must have taken him to his room, cause the last thing he remembered was way out in the barn, and Otis and Baby had been busy after his little 'lesson' and hadn't noticed him starting to doze. He was grateful one of them had brought him up from the barn and put him to bed, but other than being an arachniphobe, he also had terrible OCD, with cleanliness. He hated being covered in blood for too long, and he hated his room being messy. His bed always had to be made (Something beat into him at the orphanage) and his room had to be clean ( something he did personally because he treasured his own room ).

So, carefully walking to the door, avoiding all the creeking pieces of wood, he made his way down the stairs and into the laundry room. In the laundry room, also, the entrance to the chicken coop, was the backdoor, and about seven feet of clothing (mostly not theirs) that they had, and a small stack of laundry baskets that Momma usually deposited in each bedroom, laundry day being Thursday.

He grabbed up one of the baskets and made his way as quietly as possible back up the stairs, stripping his bed of its sheets and them himself of the blood cloths. Yawning and scratching his head, Shax made his way over to his dresser and picked out a new pair of clothing for the day. He thought it was kinda funny. He was the kinda person, who being raised in an orphanage, had to have clean cloths every day, a shower every day, and brush his teeth before bed and in the morning. Baby would shower every day and brush her teeth once at night, and if she planned on doing anything...special that evening. Otis…well, ha, Otis did all three whenever the mood struck, sometimes as rarely as when Grampa got off the sofa.

They were all very different, thought Shax to himself as he made his way back into the hallway and into the bathroom. The house was unbelievably silent, so silent he was surprised no body herd him walking. Now, they weren't really…aware people, Otis, Baby, Momma, Grampa, RJ, Tiny, all of them, could sleep to the sound of people's screams, they could easily sleep through a tornado. But other times, Otis was on his feet in half a second to the sound of a victim trying to sneak their way down the hall, which had frightened Shax a little into the fear of Otis popping out any second with either his pistol or a skinning knife.

Ah well, he could fend him off, he reasoned with himself as he walked into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him. He sat his new cloths neatly out on the sink before walking over to the bathtub. First things first, make sure Otis didn't tie anyone up and leave them in there. If he did, Shax was going to have some issues with the noise. He could drag somebody out of the tub while they were bound, no problem. He'd had to do it before when Otis had done that and he was trying to take a shower, but there was no way in hell his seven year old self could do that QUEITLY.

Ripping back the curtain he peered inside, content at the clean and vacant tub before turning on the shower. Months were passing quickly, or had passed quickly, and in three days he went back to school again. He was third grade now, of Ruggsville Elementary, and wasn't too excited about his return to the prison they called a school. He'd rather stay home and…well shit, he'd prefer just wondering around in the Doctor's tunnels over school, which was saying something.

After he finished his shower the dried himself off and got redressed, feeling almost relieved at having all the ick removed from his body and his clothing. He wore a small shirt (cause he was a small kid) that was black and had a big yellow smiley face in the middle and some faded and ripped blue jeans, that once again, were pretty much held up by his belt, which he had quickly attached his little hatchet holder too.

It wasn't really a holster, because they didn't make hatchet holsters, it was more of just a little thing Shax had put together out of a bunch of leather belts to hold his hatchet onto his hip more easily than trying to fit it in his little pant's pockets.

Walking back to his room now, he gathered his cloths in his basket and took them back downstairs, as he passed the window's he noticed that the sun had now risen to lighten all of the ground, the pink and blue faded and only orange remained in the clouds. He gave the scene a smile, before continuing on his way to the laundry room.

Lifting the lid to the washing machine he dumped the cloths in, pouring in the cleaner and then shutting it again, having to stand on his tippy toes to reach the buttons and things on the top of the machine.

"Merow."

Shax jumped about a foot in the air at the sound. The whole house having been so silent and himself so keen on keeping the silence, the sudden sound nearly making his soul pop out as he quickly turned around.

Nothing. His eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Mrow?"

He felt something brush against his ankle as he turned his head downward.

There, rubbing against his foot, was…was a baby bobcat. His eyes widened at the sight of the fuzzy little creature as it purred and rubbed against him, almost like a normal kitten.

The only thing that gave away it's rarity was the spots and wild hair, which Shax gave a smile too. Yes, it could almost pass for the average adorable, harmless, kitten, if it's spots and craziness didn't show. It was almost plain, but not quiet.

Smiling at the thing, he leaned down to give it a slow pet, the kitten itself about the size of his two hands put together.

"Well hello there little fluffy, whatcha doin so far away from your momma?" He asked, smiling as it got closer to him, purringly. Almost knowingly, the small kitten gave a meow in response.

Shax smirked.

"Oh really? Well she might be worried about you." He said, the kitten mrowing adorably at him again. He could feel the little things ribs through its skin every time he petted it and…well that just wasn't normal. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Shit, there were hunters out there, hell, including his own family. The little thing might not have a momma anymore, and…was probably looking for food, his previous cloths he had been holding smelled like blood.

"Mrow." It said, sitting down and looking up at him with big yellow eyes.

"Awww…" He cooed, sitting down beside it on the giant pile of cloths that weren't theirs, the little kitten instantly crawling into his lap to cuddle his stomach.

"Poor little thing…your probably hungry." He said, the baby snuggling into his shirt as he sat cross legged.

"Lets get you some meat." He said, his arm coming up to cradle the small beast as it started making biscuits into his abdomen.

(Making biscuits is what I call that pawing thing cats do, you know, little grasping thing before they lay down or when you pet them.)


	12. Bus Stop

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: I'm really busy tonight but I'll try and write a Where the River Flows chapter too.

"Remind me why I have to go to school again?" Mumbled Shax into his chicken, his Daddy's personal treat for having to get up so early, which he had dropped off the night before, because, God knows, Cutter was not getting up at that hour.

Momma yawned as she set next to him, her signature coffee mug in hand.

"Because it was in the papers yer dad signed ta get ya into this house." She said before taking a deep swallow of her coffee.

"Argh, why cant I just be homeschooled? And why does it have to start at the asscrack of dawn? Why cant it like, just start at noon or something?"

"Shax, its too fuckin early for questions." Momma finally scolded, having herd enough of his bitching.

"Sorrrrrryyyyy, its just ridiculous. I'd rather go fuck around in the rabbit tunnels then go to school." He muttered, taking a harsh bite from his chicken and ripping the skin away.

"Just eat your breakfast." She muttered, not entirely pleased with having to have gotten up as well. But she told him she'd get up with him on his first day of school, something she was deeply regretting.

"Hey, can I go fuck with Otis before I leave? Like right before, just dump ice water on him than make a break for the bus-stop?" Asked Shax suddenly, looking more energetic with that sentence than he had all morning.

Momma raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to come home with him in the living room with a shotgun barrel and a bullet with your name on it, you may."

"Argh, that's no fun!" He grumbled, taking another bite of chicken.

"Just eat, damn it, else you'll be late!" She growled, about having enough of this school shit herself.

Shax rose an eyebrow at her before leaning closer, Momma giving him a strange look as he neared her coffee mug before giving her a dead panned stare.

"That coffee's spiked, isn't it?"

"At this hour, Momma needs a little extra help."

Shax yawned as he made his way to the bus stop. Momma had told him of the general vicinity in which it was located, and, assuming at some point a giant yellow bus was to pass, he didn't think he would miss it. Besides, he knew there was more than just one kid in the area.

Yeah he was the only kid from that farm house, but about three miles down on each sides there was another farm house, and another three miles down. There was absolutely no way he was the only kid in the area.

"HEY! My names Claudia, what's yours!?" Asked a voice, from somewhere behind him.

Shax jumped as he turned, giving the girl a look. She looked about his age with golden girl's, almost like his sisters, only more golden like and less blonde. She practically skipped up next to him, trying to catch up.

Blinking, at seeing another kid since the orphanage, he started to compare. She wore a small flower dress and some sand boots, cause really, way the fuck out here there wasn't much but sand and some patches of grass and trees. Her backpack was bright pink with some kind of logo on it, and her hair was done all nicely. Shax gave her a look. He, wore ripped faded blue jeans, and a black Led Zepplin shirt, with a deep green messenger bag with numberous Otis trademarks stained into it.

"Hey?! HELLO!? Kid, what's your name!?" asked the girl again, Shax realizing once again where he was and what he was doing. He was still walking, and walking backwards at that as he stared at the girl.

"Shax." He said, smiling at her.

"Aww, well Shax I think your cute." She said, nodding her head in compliance with herself.

Shax raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, thanks. Do you know where we're going?" he asked, turning around since she had caught up with him.

"Sure do, to the bus stop. Why, where did you think you were going?" She asked as she gave him a look. Shax scowled.

"No, I mean where it is. I aint never been up here before."

"Ohhh, yeah, its just up here a whiles. Watch out for Miles though, he's a bully." She stated, getting a sad look.

Shax's head turned slight in confusion. He didn't like that look on her.

"What the hell's a bully?" He asked, not completely understanding.

"Someone who beats and picks on other kids for no reason. Real big and scary." She said, making motions with her hands for emphasis. Wow, his whole family must be bullies then, he reasoned. He still didn't like that sad look she had.

"Did he beat you up?" He asked, staring at her for truth.

"No, he only ever picks on me. Tells me I'm a freckle face and a disgusting farmers daughter. Which I don't really get cause he's a farmers son." She said, looking over at Shax with a even more depressed look. Well, he decided then he didn't like this boy at all, and obviously, neither did she. He must have made her sad a lot…Shax gave a thoughtful look before turning back to the girl.

"Well, I don't see no freckles, not a single one, and I think yer pretty for a farmers girl." He said, deciding he would try and make it better. She had tried to compliment him, after all, and also, she was his first…friend like person so far. So he was gonna be nice.

She gave him a big bright smile, one he had never seen on a kid before.

"Awww, well thank you cute little Shax. You best get quiet now, we're getting near where Miles and his big friends like to hang out." She said in a whispered voice, her face getting sullen once more as she walked closer to him. In fact, her whole posture seemed to change. Her smile had dropped, eyes had taken that look of one of Otis's victims, and her shoulders slumped. She looked nothing like the little girl that had skipped up to him not ten minutes before.

Squaring his shoulders, he turned to see what kind of huge monster was suppose to be waiting for them.

As soon as his eyes caught sight of the poor bastards, he snorted. Please.

"Hey! Here comes Freckle Face, and look, shes got a little boyfriend too!" Said the one with brown hair, a perfect teethed smirk coming to his lips as he pointed at them, two other boys next to him laughing at his joke, one with red hair, one with blonde. Shax rose an eyebrow. They looked like pussy's in men's shoes.

"Sure does. Take a good long hard look too, cause with that attitude you aint neeeever gonna get one." Stated Shax with a grin as they stopped near the boys. They were a fair bit taller than either Shax or Claudia, probably a good two grades a head of them as they stared down at them.

"Ohhh, this one's got a mouth on him! Come on, Stan, lets teach him what we do to boys with naughty mouths!" Said Miles, reaching down to grab him. Instantly, Shax had grabbed his arm, twisted and cracked it with a sickening pop.

"That sounded quiet sexual, pedophile. What else do you do to boy's with naughty mouths, hmm? Little homosexual side to ya? Did we interrupt a threesome?" Said Shax with a cocky smirk as the boy hollered from the displacement of his arm, the two other boys instantly backing away.

Now no one but Shax at the bus stop knew what half of the words he said meant, but they knew they had been beaten, and they knew that he had in some way degraded them, and that was enough to make Claudia turn suddenly back into the bright happy little girl that had greeted him on his walk from his house.

And that made the instant trip to the office totally worth it.


	13. Frying pan of hell

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: Okay, it'll be a few chapters till we see his first Halloween participating in the ritual, and then it skips to the HO1C one, so we will be entering the movies soon.

Shax very quietly and slowly opened the front door, peering around each corner as he slowly shut it. He stood there, near the door, for a minute, before deciding it was safe and tried to make a break for the stairs.

"SHAX BERITH FIREFLY, YOU GET YOUR ASS IN THIS KITCEHN RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" was Momma's voice from the kitchen, and Shax gave a wince. Ugh…So close, yet so far.

"Ooo the little shit's in trouble!" He herd Otis's voice from upstairs as a door opened. Rolling his eyes, he made his way into the kitchen with a apologetic look.

"Yes mother…?"

She stood there with a frying pan in one hand, probably to use to beat him over the head with, a cigarette in her mouth, and her other hand on her hip as she stared at him with the eyes of the devil. He gulped.

"Shax, I just had a two hour conversation with your principle…"

"What a coincidence! Me too! Although it was a little while ago…" He said, giving a nervous smile.

"Shax, why did you beat up three boys at the bus stop?!" She asked, the frying pan being lifted to indicate impending pain.

"First fight, I gotta hear this!" Said Otis, entering the room, which just made Shax sneer and throw down his bag.

"Alright, first, I didn't 'beat up' anyone, I broke his arm cause he reached for me to beat me up. Second, it wasn't three kids, it was one. Third, he was about to make this little girl named Claudia cry cause he kept calling her names and shit. And Fourth, he was twelve fucking years old. What kind of twelve year old boy gets beat up by a seven year old and goes crying about it!? I mean I could understand if he went to the nurse and was like 'hey, I broke my arm', but he went into the principle office CRYING! Man that'd be some shit I'd like carry to the grave."

Otis started laughing, which earned him a hit from the frying-pan-of-hell.

"Shit woman, what the hell!?"

"Shax, your not suppose to beat other boys up."

"I didn't do it for sport! They were about to make her cry! They called her freckle face, and like farmer's daughter and whore and shit. They called a seven year old a whore, man, that's pretty fucking low. And I wasn't going to let him make her cry, or let him beat me up! He was reaching for my collar when I broke his arm cause him and his two little pussy friends thought they'd beat me up for sport!"

"Awwwww, Shax has a girlfriend." Said Otis, in a voice Shax decided he never wanted to hear again.

"I just cant believe he went and told the principle a seven year old beat him up. I mean, that'd be something you could like tie me down and torture me and I wouldn't tell. I don't go runnin to you every time Otis or RJ or even TINY AND BABY hurt me, least of all crying! And their twice my age, if not three times!" he said, pouting.

"First day of school and Shax has a girlfriend?!" Asked Baby as she bounced into the kitchen, Shax giving her a scowl as Otis gave her a smirking look. Two guesses as to what they were doing.

"No, there was a little girl his age at the bus stop that some twelve year old boys kept making fun of so he broke one of'em arms." Said Momma, setting down the frying pan as she walked over to Shax and kneeled to his eye level.

"Alright this time, but only because they were making that little girl cry and about to beat you up, but I don't want you beatin up other boys for sport." She said, giving him a stern look. Shax sneered.

"Please, momma, I got more of a life than that." He said, holding his chin high, which made Momma laugh.

"Alright, yer father's gonna laugh his ass off when he hears this one." She said, laughing to herself as she puffed from her cigarette.

"Laugh my ass of when I hear what?" Asked the clown as he entered the room, Shax running over to check his empty hands for chicken, then giving a deep pout when he found none.

"Hey now, yew already got chicken for breakfast." Said Cutter as he walked over to Eve.

"Yeah, but that don't count!" Whined Shax, still pouting which made Otis laugh.

"God damn, that'd boy eat nuthin but yer chicken if Momma let him." He said, still laughing at the boy.

"Damn straight I would."  
Cutter smiled at his son and ruffled his hair, going to sit down at one of the stools in the kitchen.

"So what'd he do?" he asked, telling Shax to go get him a beer. Momma told him the story, and sure enough, Cutter broke out laughing, taking a minute to wrap and arm around the boy.

"That's my boy, he dun take shit from no one." Laughed the clown, Shax giving a smile.

There was a knocking at the door, and everything went silent for a minute as all eyes turned toward Cutter, who gave a look.

"I didn't send no one up." He said, now a little nervous. Shax's hand instantly went for his axe as Otis's went for his pistol, but Shax, coming from school, hadn't put his axe back on his belt yet, and therefore, Otis won and made his way to the door.

Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun! Came the knocking noise again as Otis yanked open the door with a sneer…but no one was there…at least, at his eye level.

"Hello?" He turned his head down, and there, stood a little girl with golden curly hair. Raising an eyebrow and putting on a smirk, he put his pistol back.

"You must be Claudia."

"Is Shax here? Why are you carrying a pistol?"  
"Yes he is, and…I was going hunting." Said Otis, glancing away for a moment.

"You don't take pistol's huntin." Said the little girl, giving him a look.

"I lost my other gun and was desperate."

"Your still not suppose to take pistols hunting. Anyways, if Shax's here is he in trouble?! Cause he only did that to that boy cause he was makin fun of me, and he said he was gonna beat Shax up! Is Shax okay?" Asked the girl, looking truly worried, which made Otis raise an eyebrow.

"Ha, I doubt he's in trouble. I'll go get him, but you have to stay RIGHT there." Said Otis, giving her a look, to which she made a face at.

"Where would I go?"

And Otis shut the door, going into the kitchen.

"Shax, your girlfriends here." Said Otis, walking back into the kitchen.

"Holy hell boy, how'd the hell she find yew?!" Asked Cutter, giving him a look. Shax shrugged.

"Well I would guess there are only so many other farm houses in the area, if you wondered a certain way long enough your bound to run into something, and she saw the general direction which I came from." He said, shrugging again before hopping off his stool.

"I wanna see his girlfriend!" yelled Baby as she ran into the living room and peered out the window.

"Awww, she is a cute one!" Which made Shax sneer before turning back to his some what nervous looking parents.

"I'll take her out to the field. We're little kids, we'll find something to do."

"Alright, but don't you go near-" "The tree, the well, or the barn, yeah I know."

"Okay, but yew better not let yer tongue slip!" Yelled Cutter as he walked towards the door.

"I wont." He said, running upstairs real quick to grab his knife and axe before running back down, heading straight out the door.

"Hi!" He said with a smile at the little girl.


	14. Prostitutes

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax and Claudia, and Miles so far. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Got some free time, so I'm gonna bust my ass on these stories.

Shax smiled as he opened the door.

"Hi!"

"Hi Shax!" Said Claudia, quickly giving him a hug.

"Thank you so much for today!" She said, her arms still around him.

Shax tried not to give a sneer, not really a…touchy, feely, kinda person, but awkwardly put his arms around her.

"Ah, your welcome. Thanks for coming all the way up here to…defend me." He said, not really knowing what to say in this kind of situation.

"Aww, Momma, come look at this!" said Baby from the side window as she watched the scene on the porch, Momma coming to peer over her shoulder, Otis fallowing with an interested look.

Finally having enough of this hugging business, he gently pushed her away.

"hey, lets go play in the field!" He said in a voice that deceivingly said he had just gotten an idea.

"Alright!" She said, skipping out in front of him, as he turned back to the people he knew were watching from the window to put his middle finger up before turning back around and catching up with Claudia.

Claudia skipped and twirled as they made their way to the field, Shax giving her odd looks.

"Sooo, Shax is a weird name, how'd ya get it!?" Asked Claudia, suddenly as she stopped her movements. Shax gave her a look, having no idea how someone could twirl and jump and skip all at the same time and not get dizzy, or at least very confused.

"Well Claudia's a little strange too." He said, walking past her to go sit on one of the bare spots in the field.

"Shax is a demon name. It's a duke of hell who brings about misfortune and miscomings, he takes the form of a youngling and often walks among the mortal." He said, watching her as she hopped around in the tall grass.

"What's a mortal?" She asked, turning to him and hopping in some strange pattern before turning and hopping the pattern again in the opposite way.

"Mortal is anything that dies. You are mortal, I am mortal, dogs are mortal. Something that lives for ever is called Immortal." Explained Shax going to lay back amongst the grass.

"Oh, so is Shax the Demon immortal?" She asked, skipping over to him as he laid there and peering down at him. Shax rose an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"I guess, most demon's and angels are immortal, I don't know why this one would be different." He said, watching as she went to sit next to him.

"Well then wouldn't you be immortal, you're a little demon boy." She said, giving him a look. He rose an eyebrow at her, a little confused. If she thought he was a demon, she certainly didn't look frightened.

"If I was a demon, I think I would have known by now. Satan would have said, 'by the way, you're a fucking demon.' By now. My mom just hated hippies and Christians so named me it, or that's what the orphanage told me anyways." He said, glancing up at the sky as the sun started to go down.

"You're an orphan!? Poor thing!" Said Claudia, going to give him another quick hug before sitting up again, playing with a long blade of grass.

Shax gave her a look again, that she either didn't notice or ignored.

"So what's got hatin hippies to do with being named after a demon? My dad don't like hippies and I aint named after no demons. I'm named after my grandmother." She said, proudly, which made Shax snicker.

"Well maybe your grandmother was a demon." He said, playing with her. Claudia, surprisingly, caught onto the joke and played along.

"That woman was rather mean…" she said, which made him laugh.

"See? All kinds of possibilities! Anyways, hippies are all about peace and love and my mom I guess was like 'well fuck that' and named me after something evil and demented. Course my mom was a prostitute, so…who knows." He said, shrugging.

Claudia gave him a look.

"My mommy says prostitute's are bad people, but she never told me why. And you don't seem so bad, in fact, I think your really nice." She said with a nod to herself, Shax giving her an amused look.

"Ah, well, first impressions can be deceiving. Maybe I am a demon boy, and I plan to eat you in your sleep." He said, making his best growling noise which only made the little girl laugh.

"Whatever, you don't scare me, little demon boy!" She said, sticking her tongue out at him, which he snapped his teeth at.

"So anyways, what's a prostitute?" She asked, playing with more blades of grass.

"A Prostitute is someone who sells sex for money."

"How do you sell sex, I thought it was like…something you did, not something in a can." She said, giving him a really confused look, to which, Shax could only bust out laughing.

"Oh god, that was great!" he laughed, giving her an apologetic look at her confusion.

"I'm sorry, but that was hilarious. Ohhh…" he coughed, trying to calm himself down and then snickered again for a minute before being able to explain.

"Sex is something you do, but you can have people pay you to do it with them. Its something only older people can do and enjoy a lot." He said, trying to give his best explanation.

She looked like she got the general idea, but was still upset at having been laughed at.

"That's weird. Why is it bad?" She asked, still a little confused.

"Are your parents Christian?"  
"No, Catholic." She said, which made him shudder.

"Then they probably only believe in sex to make kids."  
"Sex makes babies?"

"Yes."  
"So then wouldn't all the prostitutes in the world have like ten kids fallowing them?" She asked, confusing herself even more.

Shax chuckled darkly.

"No, the ones that don't want them drop them off at catholic orphanages with demon names."

She gave him a look and patted his head as in a way of apology before giving another confused look.

"I thought babies came from storks." She said, scratching her head.

"No, that's just some bullshit your parents told you to hide the truth of where babies actually come from. Lots of parents do it, cause they think sex is unholy and shit and shouldn't be exposed to kids."

Claudia looked at him.

"Why didn't they tell you that?"  
"Let's just say I'm not worthy of being hidden in the dark from unholy things. The preacher at the orphanage thought I was unholy enough to tell me the truth of what my mother was and where I came from. Anyways, don't move, theirs a snake right next to you." He said, slowly leaning up as her eyes went wide and she froze stock still.

He slowly moved toward it, and within a second, had grabbed it's head and chopped it off, tossing it somewhere out in the field.

"Woah! That was amazing! Show me how!"


	15. Snakes

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia and Miles so far. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: All of the chapter so far are suppose to show you how his life was with them, who he is, and how he got there. Once we get into the second movie, there will be a dramatic change, because his whole life is ripped apart that morning.

Also, some of these refer to the easter eggs hidden in HO1C. (pud) is from that.

_Rob Zombie_

"_he paint the monster red so the blood don't stain the floor."_

About three hours later, the moon high in the sky, Shax wondered back into the house.

Otis glanced over from the couch, sitting quietly with a beer in his hand next to Momma.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked, giving him a look.

"Where I said I was going, in the field. Then I had to take her home cause I didn't want her injured out in the dark." Said Shax, stretching.

"So, what'd ya do in the field for two hours?" Asked Momma, trying to remember what it was little kids did for entertainment.

"Caught snakes. I taught her how to dispose of a rattler. There was like seven holes out there where we were and it only took her three tries." He said, rather proudly as he sat down on the chair which RJ usually occupied.

"What!? Did you bring any back!?" Asked Otis, apparently having a bipolar moment as he was suddenly very angry looking.

"No, what the hell was I gonna do with a bunch of snake bodies? Tie them together and make a rope?"

"I needed them, you little shit! I could use them for my artwork!" Yelled Otis, standing up, calm moment completely gone.

"Use them for what? They weren't big snakes, the most you could do was replace a finger or a small…pud." He said, earning a sputter from Momma who had been taking a drink of beer.

"Shax, don't talk like that." She said, wiping her mouth.

"talk like what!?"

"God damn it, where the hell are the snakes now!?" Yelled Otis, intruppting his scorning.

"I don't know, in a pile in the field. Its dark and they're in the high grass, your not going to find it." Said Shax, very sure of this. There was no way in hell Otis could find where they had been, the owned over a hundred acres and most of it was field.

"Just go snake hunting some other time, or I will and I'll bring you back their bodies." Said Shax, tired of Otis's bitching.

Otis sneered but sat down.

"And their heads!" he demanded, looking at the child.

"And their heads." Conceded Shax.

"Damn straight."

Shax rolled his eyes. Sometimes Otis could be a real pain in the ass. Suddenly, Baby came downstairs, in one of her pair's of shorty shorts and a tank top, purposely walking right by Otis, who watched her, Shax wondering how it was Momma didn't notice the way his eyes fallowed her, as she disappeared into the basement and came back up with a crying captive woman who's cloths barely hung onto her, her eyes darkened, face and some of her body covered in paint and god only knew what else as Baby led her in front of her, laughing as she cried and tried to make her way up the stairs with her bound hands behind her.

Otis suddenly smirked, getting up and fallowing them back upstairs, Momma giving them a bored look, probably figuring they were just going to play.

Shax mentally laughed, thinking Momma didn't know just what kind of play they planned on and with who.

He stayed in the living room for a couple of hours, mainly because he didn't want to hear Otis and Baby either screwing each other, the captive, or torturing the captive. So he waited a while, watching television with Momma until twelve struck, which meant the 'open for business' hour had hit for Momma and he had to go upstairs and stay until Momma said it was alright to come down in between customers.

So, yawning, he made his way to the stairs, reasoning he had to get up early the next morning and he best get to sleep. But before he went up the stairs, he paused, waiting for Momma to go into her room to 'ready' for 'customers' and he ran out into the laundry room, peering out the back door.

"Fluffy! Fluffy! Come here, kitty kitty!" He said quietly, making noises to grab the kittens attention. It took about five minutes of this before the little kitten came running out of the small wood to the side of the house at full speed and into his arms as he kneeled down, purring as it rubbed its head against his.

"Aww, there's my baby kitty! You hungry, my little Fluffy?" he asked, the bobcat giving a mrow in reply as he quickly grabbed some left over's and ran upstairs, quickly, ignoring the strange look Grampa gave him from his room.


	16. Halloweens coming

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Miles, and Fluffy so far. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note:

So mornings and evenings came and passed. School continued, pretty much how it started, him getting in trouble and sent down to the office. But soon was coming Shax's favorite part about when School started back up. Halloween was coming.

Most days, Claudia would fallow him home and then he'd walk her home later on, but he never actually went up to the house or into the house. The closest he got was the end of the driveway before he turned around. Really he only walked her home because they had traps, ditches, and possibly broken down tunnels she could fall in and…well that would just be bad.

He'd taken her into the house a couple of times, she knew his momma, and Otis and Baby, and when she had met Tiny she'd even given him a hug which Shax thought was wonderful because he knew how shy and easily hurt Tiny was around new people, especially children, and he didn't want her asking any questions or anything to hurt Tiny's feelings. It was a wonderful unexpected moment when she just turned and gave his huge middle a hug before skipping off.

That was the main thing about Claudia, she was usually very happy and skipping or twirling around. It diffidently kept Shax on his toes, cause he was a pretty mellow person himself.

There was a lot of funny moments that occurred. When she met Grampa, Shax had to grab her and duck because just the sight of Shax was enough to make Grampa throw a shoe. Shax had a growing suspicion that he had a huge pile of them next to his side of the sofa and his bed, and was always ready to aim at Shax. When Claudia had came back up, she stared at the tossed shoe for a moment, Shax having not really noticing it other than it flying through the air. Claudia turned back to him.

"Why does your Grampa wear high heels?" She asked, pointing to the bright pink stiletto.

It was enough to make Shax hit the floor laughing. Grampa as a drag queen, what a thought.

Then there was the time Otis and Baby came down from upstairs, both looking a little ruffled as Shax and Claudia sat on the couch, and she turned to him and asked what had happened, Shax grinning as he flipped through the channels.

"They were playing doctor."  
"You mean the kind of doctor that you said if any little boy ask's me to go up to their room and play I'm suppose to say no too?"

"The very same." Said Shax with a grin, proud of himself for teaching her to stay away from boys.

Today was really no different than any other day. It was a little chillier, mainly because it was two days from Halloween and Texas really didn't get that cold. They both walked back from the bus stop, Miles and his gang now stood a good seven feet away from the children now whenever their paths crossed in the mornings and the evenings, and it made Shax quite proud of himself.

"I think you have high schoolers afraid of you." Said Claudia, as she laughed at the boys who were now walking in the other direction.

"I think that's pushing it. I know I at least have middle schoolers afraid of me. Remember when Miles denied that I beat the shit out of him?" He asked, turning towards her with a smirk. She instantly grinned.

"Yup, you threw him down in the middle of lunch and got him in a head lock until a teacher came and pulled you off. Your lucky you didn't get your ass skinned for that." She said, laughing. Shax had changed her a good deal in the time they had known each other. When they had first met, she didn't have any clue what half the words he was saying was, mainly because she grew up in a catholic house where such foul language was not appropriate. But he taught them to her, told her what every single bad word meant, and that you shouldn't use them to show off, because then people just think less of you. At first, she had, trying to show off to him that she could be like him, but he merely told her it only works if it comes natural. Within two months of her being around him the cuss words started coming natural.

He had told her never to say them at her home, and she didn't, luckily, because he told her, from personal knowledge, catholic's paddle for foul language, and she'd end up like Albert Fish if she didn't watch herself.

"Nah, I don't get my ass skinned for nuthin really. I'd have to get into some serious serious shit." He said, chuckling.

"No lie, your parents are really really odd." She said, nodding her head to herself.

Shax chuckled.

"yeah, but I love them. Anyways, for my Halloween treat to you, I'm gonna take you up to Daddy's shop and take you on the murder ride!" He said, smirking.

"Ooh, sounds creepy." She smirked back at him, kicking up some sand as they continued their walk.

"I suppose. It'd be a little creepy if you weren't use to it. I think its cool as hell, personally."

"Yeah, that sounds like something you'd like." Said Claudia with a laugh as he gave her a shove.

"You shush."  
"Make me!" She said, turning toward him with a grin.

His eyebrows rose at that. That was like tempting a very skilled devil.

"Oh I will. Come here, you!" He yelled, making a break for her as she yelled and started running.

Momma grumbled to herself as she did the dishes, her ears picking up the sounds of running feet. Instantly thinking someone was getting away or running, she grabbed up one of the hidden pistols and slowly stalked towards the front door, peering outside through the side window.

Claudia was running as fast as she could with a smile on her face, now reaching their yard, dropping her backpack before continuing her run, Shax fallowing quickly behind her, tossing his backpack to the side without stopping. The sight brought a smile to her face for a minute before she went back to the backdoor quickly, remembering something.

"YALL YOUGIN'S STAY AWAY FROM THE BARN, YA HEAR!?"

"Yes momma!" yelled Shax back, practically out of breath, but not quite, and not nearly as out of breath as Claudia was as she ran only a little bit in front him. His running tolerance was a lot greater than hers, and within the next couple of seconds, right after they hit the field, he'd pounced her and won.

"VICTORY AND SILENCE!" he yelled, getting up after they both had a harsh collision with the rocky ground beneath.

"Man your heavy." Complained Claudia, still out of breath.

"Are you calling me fat?" He asked, giving her a look. She smirked at him.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am calling you."

He scowled, turning away with a fake disdainful look.

"Oh stop your pouting. Anyway, I got a Halloween gift for you too, since you said your family treats Halloween more like Christmas than Christmas…" she paused as she had confused herself for a minute before shaking her head.

"Anyways, your gonna have to wait till dark time cause it's probably still asleep right now." She said, nodding her head. She did that a lot. Nodded her head to herself, as though agreeing with herself. It was strange.

Shax gave her a look.

"I'm asleep or doing homework at dark time."

"Yeah, well, I can bring it over." She said, scratching her head. Shax didn't like the sound of that.

"You know I don't like you going through the fields and stuff at night something-"

"yeah Yeah, something could get me. Man you are a worrier. I've wondered through these fields and woods since I was like four, including your field, I aint afraid of anything." She said, holding her chin high.

Shax raised an eyebrow. Either she was lying her ass off or she was the luckiest son of a bitch who ever walked on their property, and he really wasn't sure which was the answer.

"Why cant we just go get it now?" He asked, still not liking the idea of her walking through the fields.

"Because! It's a secret! Now stop trying to figure out what my gift is! Let's play cops and robbers!" She said exitcitedly as she stood up. Shax rose an eyebrow at her. Well, he supposed he had to walk her home anyways. On their way there, he could lay down something, like a trail or a hint of where he wanted her to walk and stuff and then she could come over.

He smirked, deciding on something else.

"Actually, I want to show you something, then we can play cops and robbers. But YOU have to keep it a secret, cause I'm the only one who knows about it so far, ya hear?" Said Shax, giving her a serious look.

Claudia shrugged, but nodded her head.

"Okay."


	17. Halloween gifts

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Miles and Fluffy so far. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: Bit of a cliff hanger, huh? I updated them in the same day anyway, so I kinda defeated the purpose, lol. I know the last couple of chapters have been about Claudia and Shax, but it'll change once Halloween hits, although she will continue to be mentioned. (She's his bestfriend, cant just go and cut her out!)

Shax peered into the small wooded area to the side of his house before motioning for Claudia to come up behind him. He had to turn back and keep making sure Momma wasn't looking out the window or nuthin as he led her into the woods. Well, he didn't want any of them to get the wrong idea, that he was showin her corpses or something. Because he wasn't. He was showin her Fluffy, and the small little dog/cat house he had built for the animal.

He glanced to where the small little animal house was before turning back to Claudia.

"Okay now, you gotta be quiet, okay?" He said, looking at her.

"Yes Shax." She said in a very bored voice, not really getting the point of all this.

"Alright…Fluffy! Come here, Fluffy!" He called, patting his knees. It took a couple seconds, before suddenly an adolescence bobcat ran out from the, what looked like a dog house, and literally pounced Shax, pinning him to the ground and licking his face.

Her eyes widened and instantly her mouth opened into a scream, thinking the animal was attacking him.

RJ's head popped out from under the hood of his vehicle as he herd the sound. It was a little girl scream- oh god. He maybe the kids had stumbled upon one of the corpses…

Swallowing, he made a break for the woods where the noise was coming from.

"CLAUDIA SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yelled Shax, petting Fluffy to calm him down from the screaming girl next to him, the nearly grown bobcat giving the intruder a hiss.

"Shax, it was attacking you! Are you alright!?" She asked, running over to him.

"Yes I'm alright, he was greeting me! Now shut up!"

He quickly turned around and smiled at RJ who now approached with a very disdainful look as he looked at the kid. Shax swallowed, standing directly in front of Fluffy, giving his best innocent look on his face.

"What was that screaming?"  
"Claudia stepped on a sharp stick."

"Claudia is standing just fine and your hiding something." Said RJ, giving him the same look.

"Am not."  
"Then move."  
….

Shax continued to stand there, an amused look coming to his face as RJ glared.

Simply picking the boy up, he moved him to the side and then jumped back at the snarling hiss he received from the creature behind the boy.

"JESUS FUCK!" yelled RJ, grabbing his pistol.

"HEY! DON'T YOU SHOOT MY CAT!" yelled Shax, jumping back in front of the snarling bobcat.

"Cat!? Shax, is this what she was screaming about!?" Asked RJ, suddenly starting to understand exactly what had happened.

"YES! He came and gave me a hug and she thought he was attacking me."

"Shax, that is not a cat. That's practically a fully grown bobcat…did you tag it's ear with one of Otis's tags?" He asked, peering behind the boy at the pierced ear of the animal.

"Yes I did, now go away, I wanted him to meet Claudia, not you! He don't like you, you pointed a gun at him!" Said Shax in a snotty tone of voice, trying to get his older brother to go away.

"He really was just showing me the bobcat…I just…didn't expect it…" Said Claudia, looking up at RJ who gave them both suspicious looks before leaving the woods.

Shax swallowed and turned back to Claudia.

"See? I told you to keep quiet!"  
"Well you should have warned me it was a fucking bobcat!"  
"That would have ruined all the fun!" Said Shax, sitting down and petting the creature, as it continued to stare at Claudia, not really knowing what to make of it.

Deciding she would try and befriend it, for Shax's sake, she sat down.

Shax had told her if you want to befriend and animal or a child, the best thing to do is act very calm and get down to their eye level, so that they don't feel like your trying to be superior. And in reaction, with Shax's encouragements, the animal edged toward her, and eventually, let her pet it.

"See? Claudia's our friend." Shax told it as he kneeled next to it, petting.

Claudia looked over at Shax with a smile.

"Your really gonna like my Halloween gift to you then."

Rufus slammed the door open as he walked into the house, Momma and Cutter's eyes going to him from their conversation in the kitchen.

"Shax has a pet."

Momma's eyes widened before giving RJ a confused look.

"Honey, I don't think so…"

"it lives outside. He built it a house. Want to know what it is?" He asked, as he went to go get a beer for himself.

"An imaginary pet?" Guessed Cutter with a chuckle.

"No. A bobcat."

"WHAT!?" Said Momma, turning around.

"Yup. He built it a house out in the woods and showed it to Claudia. When I herd her scream I thought he had show'n her something else, but it turned out the animal had scared her."  
"HA! That's my boy! I'm almost shocked its not a bear!" Laughed Cutter, ignoring Momma's glare.

"That thang could get Rabies!"

Fluffy and Shax walked Claudia back to their house just as the sun was going down.

"So…when should I expect you?" He asked, his hand absentmindedly scratching Fluffy's head.

"I don't know, like tenish or something. I gotta wait for mom and dad to go to sleep, then I can walk over." She said, going to pet the cat again.

"You know, little girls shouldn't sneak out and wonder around at night."  
"You know, if I wanted your brotherly opinion, I would have asked."

Shax rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever, just fallow the tree's I marked for you." He said, turning around and giving her the finger in his parting, Fluffy fallowing right behind him.

"Fuck you too, Shax."

After walking Fluffy back to his little house he walked back to the back door, walking inside with a yawn. Man, walking miles each day was a bit of an exercise.

"YOU!" He herd Grampa say before he ducked a shoe, giving the man a bored look as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You been given strays my damn food, ya little shit!"

He ducked another shoe, giving the old man a confused look.

"Cesar, what the hell are you talking about?"

"That damned cat that got the whole house in an uproar! You been feedin it my food!" He grumbled, stabbing his fork in some dessert from the night before. Shax raised an eyebrow.

"I've been feeding it Otis's rooms remains. Why, did you have first grabs on that, Mr. Fish?" He asked sarcastically.

"Dont you be given me no shit you ungrateful fuck! And for your information-"

"SHAX!" he herd Momma yell before she entered the room.

"What were you showin that little girl out in the woods?" She asked, giving him a very stern look.

"My kitten, why?"

"When did you get a kitten?"  
"I didn't get a kitten, Otis killed its mommy and if found me! It was all starving and skin and bones and I couldn't just leave it! Besides, he don't live in the house, he lives out in the woods! He don't do no harm!" He pleaded, looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"Well you should have told us! RJ bout gave me a heart attack when he said you were showin that girl something in the woods." She said, sitting on the sofa with a beer.

"Mommaaaa, you should know I wouldn't do nuthin like that. Besides, he's a cute kitten. He's a bobcat!" Said Shax proudly, giving Grampa a look.

"See Grampa? If you'd like, you can go out and wrestle it for Otis's room's remains. It'd be like old times, with the lions and the gladiators and…"

He ducked another shoe as Grampa threw it.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, BOY!"


	18. Cut my eyes out!

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Fluffy, Miles and Reaper(the dog). Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Mention's of Otis/Baby, beware.

Shax ran back outside to grab his backpack before running up the stairs, going into his room and shutting the door before he got his homework out, going over to his desk and getting a pencil, scanning over the math questions, quickly and easily writing answers.

Within about five minutes of this, noises started to be herd in the next room. Otis's room. There was a distant sound of distressed moaning, and then there was another kind of moaning, and the sound of banging, Otis probably strangling somebody, he reasoned, and it would stop soon. But when it continued for another six minutes, Shax finally got fed up and tossed a heavy boot at the wall, hoping he'd get the hint.

It collided and made a decent sounding noise, but obviously not loud enough to get Otis to stop, because it continued.

Slamming down his pencil, he stomped to his door and flung it open, going next door and banging with his fist five times before he opened the door.

"God damn it don't care if its your best work of art yet, you better –" His eyes went wide and his heart stopped for a moment as he caught site of Otis, pants hanging off his hips, Baby's legs wrapped around his middle, and dress hitched up, as he had her pinned to where his usual…art display was, a captive tied to his bed squirming and crying in her restraints.

"God damn it Shax, go bug somebody else!" Growled Otis, Baby throwing her head back and giving a moan.

"ARGH!" He screamed, slamming the door shut and running down the stairs as fast as he could and out the door, knowing he wasn't allowed to tell Momma cause Cutter would kill Otis if he found out as he ran outside to find RJ and pounced him.

"RJ RJ GOUGE MY EYES OUT OF MY HEAD, PLEASE, RJ, PLEASE!" he begged, shaking the bulky man.

"Damn it kid, what the fuck is your problem!?" Growled Rufus as he grabbed the kid by his shoulders.

"It was horrible, just do it!" Said Shax as he buried his face in the ripped flannel shirt that hung from the man.

Rufus gave an annoyed stare for a minute and took a deep calming breath, reminding himself that if he harmed the kid Momma and Cutter would probably kill him. Then something came to mind and he smirked, realizing what the kid probably saw.

"You caught Otis and Baby, didn't you?" Said RJ, smirking as the kid started shaking.

"Gah, don't say their names. It'll bring back memories!" Said Shax, still shaking.

"Well don't tell Momma cause –"

"Cutter will kill Otis, I know. But their fucking and making noises and I cant get my work done."  
Rufus gave him a look, glad to have pried the kid away from him finally.

"Well, no one said you had to be a straight A student." He grumbled, turning back to the car he had been working on.  
"I said I had to be a straight A student. Because if I have good grades then my teacher cant say I'm a stupid little shit, she can only say I'm a little shit, and therefore, the principle has no cause to hold me back." He reasoned, looking up at his brother.

RJ merely gave him that silent stare that said it was time to get away from him before something bad happened. Shax scurried off back into the living room.

"God damn it boy, what the fuck was all that noise!?" Yelled Grampa from his room.

"Rome was burning, Grampa, it was merely a flashback!"

"SHAX! What have I told you about insulting Grampa!?" Said Momma, slapping him over the head with a frying pan that literally came from nowhere.

"What the hell!? He started it!" Said Shax, wondering where the hell that pan had came from as he rubbed his head.

"Well stop it." She said, going to put the pan away.

"Did you literally grab that pan just to hit me with it!?" He asked, completely stunned.

"No, I was doin dishes for your information, any other questions I can answer, ?" Asked Momma, giving him THE deadly look.

Man he was just pissing off everyone today, he reasoned, and gave her a puppy look.

"I'm sorry, Momma, but Otis is fucking victim's against the wall and I cant get my school work done!" he whined, going up to her and smiling when she wrapped her arms around him, her mood suddenly switching.

"Aww, poor baby. Well, if it gets too bad you can just stay home tomorrow. We got to ready for Halloween eve anyways, don't we baby?" She said, petting his hair. Shax quickly brightened up at the idea of Halloween.

"Yay! Otis can fuck victims against my wall all night!" He said chirpily, excited to be able to see what treats awaited Halloween. Ha, if he could convince Claudia to fake sick, then they could walk up to the shop early in the day and she could get the full tour!

Speaking of Claudia, he had to get back up to his room and get RJ to come inside.

Gulping, he looked at the clock. Nine fourty-five. Shit man, RJ needed to come inside.

But how to bribe him…

Shax gulped as he looked around distractedly…

Bribe bribe bribe…

The door slammed open.

"I'm going to sleep." Were the words as RJ stomped by, covered in motor oil. Shax tried not to snicker.

"Guess the car bit back, huh?" he asked, looking up at Momma who gave him a light slap on the top of the head.

"You shush." She scolded lightly, Shax turning to walk back upstairs, stopping to give Grampa the finger and duck a shoe.

Once he got up there, he blasted his radio in an attempt to drowned out the noises next door, going to wait at his window to peer out so he'd know when she was there.

Within about five minutes, her small figure came into sight.


	19. Reaper

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Fluffy, Reaper, and Miles so far. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: I'm personally already writing into Devil's Rejects scenes, and it's breaking my heart his personality switch when everything happens .. This story will get very serious once we hit there, after Halloween, the one coming up, you'll start to see him get a little more serious because he's been initiated into everything officially.

Shax carefully tip toed downstairs, making sure everything was clear, and no customers were around, before running out the door, Claudia still standing outside against one of RJ's broken down cars.

"Bout time."she muttered, when he ran next to her.

"Shut up. Its not easy for me to sneak out, especially when Momma's busy. Anyways, what'd you get me?!" He asked, checking her hands for gifts.

"My aren't we greedy." Commented Claudia, pulling her hands back.

"Well yeah, I'm American." He said, giving the empty hands an annoyed look.

"I couldn't carry him, he had to fallow me." She said, walking over to one of the barns, which instantly made Shax nervous.

"Ah, what are you doing!?" He asked, running to grab her arm.  
"Hang on, I saw him wonder over this way." She said, breaking free of his grip on her.

"Him? What are you talking about?" he asked, confused and nervous.

Claudia gave him a look over her shoulder before kneeling down into one of the high grass areas, and pulled something out, something that gave a little whimper/squeak, before he held the small thing to her chest.

Shax's eyes widened. It was an all black furred, baby…

"Is that a baby coyote?" he asked, his eyes still wide as she went to hand the squirming black creature to him, his hands shakily accepting.

"Yup! My daddy shot the mommy and I found the nest. He's all alone and starving, and I cant take care of him cause Daddy'd shoot him, so I thought you would. Also, coyote seemed more like your animal." She said, looking over them with a smile as Shax cuddled the little thing to his chest, the puppy giving a small bark and whine.

"Awww, he is adorable!" Said Shax, which made Claudia laugh as the puppy put a paw against Shax's face.

"You is so cute! I'm gonna name you Reaper!" He said firmly, smiling. Then a smirk came to his face as another idea came to mind.

"And I'm gonna train you in your own little language, and I'm gonna build you a house out in the woods! Buts its gonna have to be away from Fluffy cause he eats small little things like you." Said Shax, tickling the squirming puppy's stomach, Claudia going to peer over his shoulder.

"Hmm…Reaper. I like it. You gonna teach me the language too?" She asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Of course I am, you gave him too me." He said, going to give her a hug in thanks for his gift, which surprised her and made her blush.

"Thank you! He's gonna have to sleep inside with me tonight though!" said Shax, looking over at Claudia, who still had a bit of a blush.

"But we'll walk you home first, cause I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!" said Shax, excitedly, but not loudly, as he sat the puppy back on the ground.

"He'll fallow you, but if you stop walking he'll wonder off." Said Claudia, motioning for Shax to start walking, who did after he herd about Reaper wondering off.

"And why don't you have to go to school tomorrow!?" Asked Claudia, not liking the sound of this. If she had to suffer, he should have to suffer.

"Because Halloweens like our Christmas, we need a while to prepare and have family time. But you should fake sick tomorrow so I can walk you up to Daddy's shop." Said Shax, glancing behind him to make sure is new puppy was still fallowing.

Reaper was right behind him, practically on his ankle as his little feet moved hurriedly to carry him at the human's pace in the high grass.

"Psh, how am I gonna fake sick?! I only get to stay home if I have a fever." She complained, sneering at the ground beneath her.

"I don't know, hold the thermometer against a light bulb or something, but you gotta stay home and sneak out so we can go to the shop." He said, very sure of this. His plans for that day just wouldn't come true if she didn't skip school, besides, he wanted to see the murder ride give her a bit of a fright.

"Argh, I'll try, but don't be surprised if I don't end up coming over." She said, kicking the sand up.

"Well, when should I expect you or know your not coming?" He asked, looking over at her.

"I don't know…shit…ah…I'd say anywhere between eleven and noon. If I'm not there by twelve thirty than I'm not coming, I got stuck at school." Both of Claudia's parents worked. Her dad, mainly on the farm, and her mom was a secretary for a place downtown, and her dad kept all his farm equipment on the other side of their property, which would give her prefect rein of the Firefly's house.

"Alright, well, hopefully I will see you then." Said Shax, having come to the end of her drive way, Shax leaning down to pick Reaper up so he didn't have to make the long walk back.

"You is my little cutey! Yes you are!" He cooed at the puppy, snuggling it as he walked away, Claudia smiling at him as she watched.

"Merry Halloween!" She said, laughing. Well he had said Halloween to them was like Christmas. She turned and made her way back up to her house.

It took Shax about ten minutes of peering into the house window before knowing it was safe and running straight in the door and up the stairs, shutting his door quickly.

Momma poked her head out of her room for a moment, giving the living room a quick glance over before slowly shutting the door again.  
Almost sounded like someone had just ran inside…


	20. Dogs

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Miles, Reaper and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Halloween will be the last chapter of Little Firefly. After his first Halloween as a participating member, look for the story As the Devil's Rejects. In which, he will be nine.

It was eleven thirty when Claudia ran up to the house, banging frantically on the door.

Momma was awake and in the living room, lounging as RJ had been called up to Cutter's shop to 'handle something' about an hour ago and she had sent him up some more birds.

When she herd the frantic banging, her instinct was to grab the nearest pistol and peer out the window, a little shocked to see a little girl at her door instead of somebody covered in blood or a pig.

Shax wasn't though. It scared Shax half to death, having extremely sensitive hearing, the pounding on the door below was enough to jerk him out of his bed and peer out his window before cursing his entire way downstairs, not even sparing Momma a look as she peered cautiously out the window with a pistol.

Ripping the door open, in nothing but some jeans and a sleeping tank, he growled.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"SHAX, LET ME IN, LET ME IN!" She yelled, trying to get past him. He spared Momma a look to make sure that she had put the gun away before allowing the frantic seven year old access to the house.

"What is wrong with you!?" he said, giving her a look as Momma stomped off, clearly not pleased with something like this. He was gonna end up loosing an ear over this stupid shit.

Claudia grabbed him and pointed out the window.

"That's my problem! It fallowed me all the way here, I think its gonna eat me!" She said, clearly frightened.

There, swaying as it walked up his driveway, was a rabid dog, its mouth full of white foam as he swayed.

Instantly, Shax was thankful Reaper was inside and in his room before he realized Fluffy was still out there.

"Shit! Stay right here!" he said, looking at her with his best scary look.

"Alright, just hurry before he goes out of sight!" She said, her eyes terrified.

Running up the stairs, he ran over to Otis's door and pounded on it twice before running in, Baby, thankfully asleep in her own room as Otis jerked away and gave him a glare.

"Otis, can I use your pistol!?"

"Fuck no, you little shit, now go away!" He said, scowling at having been woke up, the bound woman on his bed squirming to get away from him as he looked down at her with a sleepy grin.

Sneering, Shax ran inside and grabbed his bow and quiver, about four arrows inside as he quickly vacated the room.

"SHAX YOU LITTLE SHIT BRING THAT BACK HERE!"

But he was already back at the front door, Claudia having only moved a couple of steps to better peer out one of the side windows to see where the dog had went.

"Where is he now?" He asked, putting the quiver on.

Claudia turned to him and gave him a confused look before turning back out the window.

"He went behind one of your barns, I think he's gonna go for the cattle." She said, peering outside.

Momma's head turned, suddenly catching some of the conversation.

"Child, what are yew talking about?" She asked, giving Claudia a look from over the back of the sofa.

Shax ran out the door before Momma caught sight of him, cautiously walking closely to where Claudia had said the dog went.

Claudia turned back to the woman Shax had told her to call Momma Firefly.

"There's a rabid dog out there! It fallowed me all the way here, Ma'am, that's why I was so terrified! But Shax went out there with a bow and arrow!" She said, turning back to the window.

Instantly, Momma was on her feet.

"WHAT!? Oh Jesus fuck, where's the rifle!?" She growled, running into her room to quickly get one of their rifles before emerging again and running out the door, Claudia fallowing right on her heels.

Shax had already caught sight of the creature, as it was turned away from him as it swayed it's way to the shade of the barn. It would stop soon, once it hit the shade, he knew, as he took aim. And once it stopped he would fire, but not until then. He had his eye locked on the target, deciding to take his chances and just aim for the head, and if that didn't work, he'd go for the heart, or at least the dogs middle, knowing he wouldn't miss that. He had rarely used a bow and arrow, it really being Otis's pretty much pride and joy, but he had touched it a couple of times. He had faith in himself as the dog slowed, coming to the edge of the shade.

He herd the door open and the feet near as Momma and Claudia ran out the front door, and he knew he had to shoot now before Momma yelled at him and distracted either his aim or the dog.

SWISH

And it was fallowed by a sickening

SLUNK

Of an arrow piercing through the animals skull, it's head falling forward as it's whole body slowly slumped to the ground, almost looking like a regular dog in a sleeping position. And just in time too.

"SHAX BERITH FIREFLY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT DOG!" Yelled Momma, her rifle already out and aimed in the general direction before she realized from the dogs head an arrow poked out, making the head lay at an odd angle on the ground, the weight of the skull slowly sliding down the wood of the arrow.

Claudia gave the scene a disgusted look before grabbing Shax's hand and pulling him farther away from the animal, Momma lowering the rifle with a sneer and turning towards Shax.

"Go get your brother and tell him to bring some kerosene and a lighter."

After Shax had gotten Otis and Momma had delivered a firm slap on the top of his head, he was free to walk Claudia down to the shop, well, at least after RJ returned. Momma told him in private Daddy had done something to a customer and RJ had to go get them, so to make sure he went into the shop first and that everything was clear.

The walk to the shop wasn't really that bad, considering they pretty much had to walk half a mile everyday just to get to their bus stop and it was a three mile walk between Shax's and Claudia's house.

"You know, that was pretty brave." Said Claudia as she turned toward Shax.

Shax had put on a strangely blue colored shirt with a skull in the middle for the walk, a little bit of a blood stain near the edge of it, but it was so small only a pig would notice.

He turned towards her.

"What was brave?" he asked, having been in his own little world. Halloween was tomorrow and it would be soooo much funnn. RJ probably had the newest rabbits in his truck. And it was Shax's first Halloween as a participant! It was his initiation into everything! Every time he thought of it it put an evil little grin on his face.

"You are brave. The snake, the dog, that bully. Rabid dogs, bullies twice your age, and poisonous snakes don't even make you twitch. Are you afraid of anything, little Demon Knight?" She asked, giving him a smile.

Shax's eyebrow rose.

"Demon knight? What the hell is that? And yes, I have fear, just not for petite things like that." He said, sticking his head up.

"Well, Shax is a duke of hell, a Demon Knight. And you're my Demon Knight, you've saved me from three different things so far. Besides, what can be scarier than rattle snakes and rabid dogs?"

Shax's eyes went to the ground as flashes of Otis covered in blood, wearing peoples skin, Baby gouging out eye's, Momma taunting people with guns as RJ threatened to pick them up and break them in half, the Doctor with a drill to a wide-eyed victim, or just Earl coming down the stairs, flew through his mind.

What indeed.

He blinked, a smirk coming to his face as he turned to look at her.

"A Murder Ride is scarier than a rabid dog and a rattle snake."


	21. Ducky

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Miles, Reaper and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Halloween will be the last chapter of Little Firefly. After his first Halloween as a participating member, look for the story As the Devil's Rejects. In which, he will be nine.

It was about twenty minutes later when Shax and Claudia came upon the gas station, only a single car at a pump as Otto stood outside in his giant clown head and waved at them in greeting, Shax giving him a small smile as he walked up to the doors of the station.

He would have went in first, like Momma had told him to make sure everything was okay, but when he saw the car at the pump he realized everything was probably fine. If it had been the victims car, or a soon to be victims car, RJ would have just hooked it up to his tow truck and dragged it along with him.

So it had to be a LIVE customers. Therefore, people were allowed inside, including Claudia.

Whistling, he skipped his way inside, Claudia on his heels as he made his way over to the counter, smirking as he started rapidly ringing the bell.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCKS GOT A DEATH WISH OUT THERE, BUT THEY CAME TO THE RIGHT FUCKING GAS STATION!" yelled the clown angrily as he stomped out, getting a very confused look at the lack of person.

Then, suddenly, a seven year old jumped out at him and pounced.

"HI DADDY!"

He yelled, the clown's eyes widening before a smile came to his face.

"Well shit the bed, there's my lil boy!" he said, ruffling the boys hair as he glanced behind the kid.

"And, ah…ah…"

"Claudia." She piped helpfully with a smirk.

"What you kids doin down here at this hour!? Aint yew got school?" He asked, giving them both a look.

"Yeeeah, but Momma said I got to take today off cause I wanted to prepare for Halloween, and I just told Claudia to fake sick." He said with a shrug, Cutter giving him a look.

"And just how the hell did your parents not see you leave?" He asked, eyeing the girl, who merely laughed.

"Please, Mr. Clown, I could fall through my roof and my parents wouldn't notice. Let me put it this way, if my mom had more than one kid, she'd get the names confused." Said Claudia, Cutter raising an eyebrow.

Just then, Stucky came out of the bathroom, Shax making a disgusted face instantly, the old man starting to dig in his pocket for something.

"Here kid, herd you got a cat." Said the old man, handing him a little duck with a…something attached right to his ass. Something that looked like it didn't belong.

Shax gave it an odd look, deciding to try and pull whatever it was out of the fluffy fake ducks ass, and as he pulled a white little string emerged, and seemed to be attached to the inside of the toy. Must be like his Daddy's bow skull.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned to look at Cutter.

"Look Daddy! Ducky's got a tape warm!" He said, dropping it as when he released the string and it started to vibrate, Claudia making a disturbed face as Stucky and Cutter instantly busted out laughing.

"That is so disgusting." She said, giving Shax a somewhat amused look.

Shax snickered, going to pick up the toy.

"I know."

"You know, if you give that to Fluffy he'll try and eat it and choke or something." Said Claudia, thinking ahead.

"Yeah, I know. I'll give it to Otis." He said, trying to picture Otis's reaction at Shax giving him a small box with a toy baby duck in it. Ha, it could have a card on it that said 'for the bathtub. Whenever you take one, sometime in the next hundred years…' he smirked at his mental joke.

Cutter chuckled, looking over at Shax.

"Yeah, then Otis can eat it." Said the clown, giving a chuckle.

Stucky turned towards Cutter, his hands in his pockets.

"I thought Otis was your kid?" He said, giving a confused look. Cutter's eyes instantly went wide and a little dangerous, getting that look he usually got before someone got dismembered, but the look quickly faded, as if the clown remembered this was his friend and who all was in the room.

"Otis aint my kid. Otis isn't even my dog!" he said, turning around with an annoyed look to get a cola from inside the small fridge.

Shax smirked, getting an idea.

"Daddddddy, can we get rid of Otis and get a dogggg?" He asked, a smirk on his face, Cutter's shoulder's instantly shaking in laugher.

"I don't know son, ask yer mother." He said, having to put a hand on the fridge to keep steady from the laughter.

Claudia was about to open her mouth and say that Shax already had a dog when Shax quickly turned toward her and made a shushing movement.

"Anyways, Daddy, can I take Claudia on the Murder Ride?" He asked, giving his father a pleading look.

Cutter, who was taking a drink from to soda, raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, pulling the bottle away.

"Well shit son, I don't care. Yew need Otto to give you a hand or yew just gonna walk her through it?" He asked, peering over the counter at the girl who gave him a little nervous smile, having only met the clown once before.

"Nah, I'll just walk her through. You don't gotta give the tour thing, I just wanted to show her the whole thing. Its my Halloween treat to her." He said, smiling, the clown giving a chuckle.

"Yeah, just don't fuck nuthin up." He said, taking another swallow of soda.

Shax smirked as he turned toward Claudia, grabbing her hand and leading her toward the devil mouthed doorway.

"See now, this is Albert Fish I kept telling you about." He said, as they started the ride, both walking over the cart rail.

FfffSWING! THUNG!

The manikin flew out near them, Shax turning toward her with a smirk, holding his shoulder's high as he pointed an imaginary cane at the manikin with needles.

"The Infamous, Albert Fish!" He said, mimicking what his Daddy usually did, Claudia giving him an indulging smile, then an interested look, as if she hadn't herd about the man a million times before.

The x-ray was shown as they walked over to it.

"Stuffing needles deep into his groin." Said Shax with a deep imitating voice, Claudia giving the picture a shudder.

"That man was fucked up." She said, nodding her head in agreement with herself. Shax laughed.

"Yeah, but I think this guy was crazier…" He led her over to Ed Gein, explaining to her what he got arrested for and everything.

"Siiiicccckkkkkk." She said, her lips curling in disgust at the man, Shax chuckling. Not really, personally, Otis could probably out do him.

Licking his lips, he walked her over to the Dr. Satan display, kicking the button on the cart rail that sent the manikin into an upright state, the red eyes blinking at him.

"S. Quentin Quail. Also known as, Doctor Satan. A Master sadistic surgeon, intern at Ruggsville County Mental Hospital. He was hanged for his 'attempts' on the lobotomy of patients, believing he could make a race of super human from the mentally ill." He explained, knowing he wasn't allowed to go into detail with someone who lived so close to him.

"Creepy." She said, ducking a flying body.

"Yeah, creepier is that his body was suppose to have disappeared after the hanging, but I think that's just a load of shit. Hanging is something they've done for hundred's of years, hasn't really failed yet. And even if he lived, he'd need serious medical aid." Said Shax, playing it off. I mean, it really wouldn't do well for Claudia to know that Dr. Satan actually lived about a foot under her house in a tunnel that he personally traveled in a good deal of the time.

"Man, what is that smell!?" She asked, looking around the display area.

Shax swallowed, glancing up at the bodies. He knew what that smell was, decaying flesh was one of those things of once you smelled, you knew.

Licking his lips, he smirked, shaking his head.

"I told Stucky to lay off the burritos." He said, looking over at Claudia in hope she bought it, but instead she started peering over the displays.

"No, it smells like dead cows when Daddy leaves them out too long without putting them in the freezer." She said, glancing around.

Shax, disappointed that his first attempt didn't work, made up another bullshit story.

"Yeah, its suppose to imitate the smell of a rotting body. Pretty much all decaying things smell alike, so some of the left overs of Otis's slaughter cows are back here. Makes it a little more realistic." He explained, keeping in mind he needed to tell Daddy to get some new bodies to hang in the display.

"Hmm…well that was an interesting display, but we really need to head home because although my Dad probably doesn't even remember I'm suppose to be at home sick, my mom will go up to my room first thing when she gets home." Said Claudia, heading towards the door, Shax fallowing.

"Alright, but I gotta go in and tell Daddy we're leaving and give him a hug. You just wait outside with Otto." He said, opening the exit door for her like a gentlemen.

"Well thank you…and who's Otto?" she asked, looking over at Shax in confusion.

Shax peered around one of the gas pumps to where the clown stood and pointed.

"Guy in the giant clown head."

"Ohhh, okay." She said, skipping over to him as Shax turned to go inside, Cutter and Stucky having a conversation.

"I still thing she'd be a good lay."

"That's cause you like skinny ass." Said Cutter, turning towards the boy and pulling his skull.

"Yayayaya." He said with a smirk at the kid, Shax giving him a warm grin before taking his hand.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you." He said, walking back into his Daddy's back room, the clown fallowing with a shrug at Stucky.

"You didn't tell her nuthin bout the doctor, did ya?" Asked the clown instantly, looking at the kid for lies.

"Nope, less than average stuff. She was more interested in Fish anyways. What I came back here to tell you is one, you need to get new bodies in there, and two, I want chicken." Said Shax firmily, Cutter throwing his head back and laughing, going back behind the counter and grabbing a bag.

"Here's your damn chicken, now get the hell on outta here before yo Momma calls me up havin a fit." He said, giving the boys back a slight push towards the exit.

"THANNK YOU!" he said, giving the clown a quick hug before running out to where Claudia stood, himself practically getting hit by a customer that happened to be pulling in. They gave him a honk and he quickly raised his middle finger with a scowl before grabbing a hold of Claudia's hand and started walking them back down the road to their houses.

"So what you gonna be for Halloween?" Asked Claudia, looking over at him, munching on her chicken that he'd given her.

Shax smirked into his own chicken, licking his lips.

"A serial killer. But you wont see me. Our house is gonna be closed down for Halloween cause we gotta go up town for a family get together." He explained, bullshitting.

"Aww, that sucks. I wanted to go trick or treating with you. Besides, I think your house would make the perfect Halloween haunted house. Or a slaughter house."

Shax merely smirked.


	22. Rabbit traps

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Miles, Reaper and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Rabbit Hunting will be the last chapter of Little Firefly. After his first Halloween as a participating member, look for the story As the Devil's Rejects. In which, he will be nine. THIS is NOT the HO1C Halloween.

After walking Claudia home, Shax quickly ran back home, giddy as hell at what today was. Halloween eve. That meant the rabbits were already at the house! He didn't know if they got new rabbits or just got someone out of the basement, but his question was answered when he saw a car with a flat tire hooked to the back end of RJ's tow truck.

The moon had risen in the dark sky by the time Shax got home, running into the house with a huge grin on his face.

He skipped into the living room, where two people he had never seen before sat, looking extremely out of place a very nervous looking.

Shax's grin only broadened as he sat down, staring at one in an attempt to unnerve the girl.

"Ah…Little boy, do you happen to have a phone here?" She asked, looking at him nervously.

"Nope." He said, smirking, making the girl give a huff and look over at what he assumed was he boyfriend, who gave her a scolding/threatening look.

Shax smirked, glancing them over.

"Keep the pimp hand strong," he said, turning as Momma entered the room.

"Well, hello there. Yew must be the people RJ brought home." She said, her eyes having a look in them only Shax would recognize. His eyes got that way too, so did Daddy's, Otis's, Baby's, and even RJ and Tiny's. It was the predator look. The look of bait falling into a trap, and he could only smirk as she sat down, next to the man, who actually took an interest in her as she all but laid her leg over his. And this was the sign of bait being caught.

"I herd yall had some car trouble…" She said, ignoring the looks from the woman on the other side of the man.

Licking his lips, Shax stood up and wondered into the kitchen, getting a glass of a milk, barely catching the words of.

"Well, yall are invited to dinner since RJ is gonna be a while."

Shax came back into the room, Momma leavin to get Grampa for a moment as he sat on the couch, looking at the people with a smirk that made them even more nervous.

"We don't get many guest around here." Said Shax, giving an even deadlier look at the people.

"So you guys are lucky…" he added, still smirking.

"Yeah…I can see that…" Said the man sarcastically looking around the room.

Shax took a sip of milk, continuing to grin at him.

"Don't give me that bullshit you stupid cunt." Said Shax, earning a wide eye'd look from the two occupants.

"My what a mouth. Arent you a little young for that language?" Asked the man with a scolding look.

Shax raised an eyebrow.

"My what an ego on you. You know what they say, big ego, little dick. Ask Otis and the pud." Said Shax with a smirk to himself.

"Who's Otis?" Asked the woman, ignoring the comment he made about her boyfriend.

Shax's grin practically reached his ears.

"Oh, you'll meet him soon. I guarantee it."

Momma came back into the room for a second, giving the guest a smile before yelling up the stairs for Otis saying they had 'special guest' before turning to go back into the kitchen. Shax was still grinning when Otis came down the stairs, wearing a less than pleased expression at being called down to 'entertain', but he came in and sat down none the less, giving the room in general a sneer.

Shax leaned over to them, pointing at Otis.

"That's the pud."

"You better watch the mouth on your kid, it could really get him in trouble." Said the man, looking over at the boy.

Otis smirked, raising a hand to ruffle Shax's hair since he sat next to him.

"He's a good little shit when he wants to be. Besides, it's a special night tonight, time to…get away with things…" he said, grinning at an afterthought.

Shax licked his lips, leaning back in his seat and let Otis bait.

"What's so special about tonight?" Asked the woman, a little confused. She had long brown hair and green eyes, and really pale skin, and really, Shax just wanted to hit her. Something about her just generally pissed him off. He didn't know if it was the natural stupidity or what, and the man was no better. Although he was some jock shit, with blonde hair and a fuckin letherman jacket. Shax sneered at the logo. Yeah, he'd be sure to burn that late on.

Otis gave a smirk at the girl, eyeing her up and down hungrily, probably just the girl he'd like to drown.

"Tonight is Halloween eve."  
"The night before Halloween? Why is that special?" Asked the man, interrupting.

"Rabbit season." Smirked Shax, getting a pat on the head from Otis.

"Ah…no that ended last month." Said the girl, making Shax even more annoyed of her.

"That's what you think." He said.

"Tonights the best night for it. Actually, tonights the night you catch them. Tomorrow, you hunt them." He said, licking his lips.

"Have you already caught the rabbits?" Asked the stupid bitch, and Shax's grin got even wider.

"Oh yeah."

Dinner time began once Momma had finished cooking, Baby, Rj, and Tiny sitting it out so that only Otis, Grampa, Shax, and Momma attended the general meal, plus the guest, of course. Shax couldn't stop grinning all evening. This was his favorite day of the year, the day he felt the best, the most wicked, the most deadly and accomplished. Everything about it made him smirk and smile. Every single aspect, even Grampa's food stealing and the man's stupid questions about legends, like…say…Dr. Satan. Shax nearly snorted into his milk at Otis's answers. Yes, there a demon sticking out your ass.

'And if your lucky, Dr. Satan might remove it for you,' thought Shax to himself as he watched the scene play out, happily sipping on his milk. Tonight made him so happy, the lack of chicken didn't even depress him.

The clock rang, making the guest jump and Otis smirk, Grampa jumping out of his seat for the first time all year.

"SHOWTIME!"

Shax was among the lucky this year. Instead of having to perform, Otis said he got to help catch the victims. He was to wait behind the people's car for someone to come wondering, seeing how the car was coming along, cause he said Grampa's comedy was so boring somebody was bound to look for an escape. Then Otis gave him a whole big speech about how 'you don't kill the rabbits on the first day, you gotta play with them first, so don't go after them all fuckin 'murder murder' shit' were Otis's exact words, which made Shax think Otis must have gotten into the booze a little early this year.

Dressing himself in one of his black hooded jackets, he happily accepted the position, taking up residence sitting against one of the tires, hidden behind the car. It took practically an hour before anything good happened. In which, Shax played with his axe and made small drawings in the sand as he waited.

He instantly perked up to the sound of a door opening, and carefully peered out under the car, recognizing the boots of the man as they came closer to him, picking up pace the closer they got.

"God damn it, I thought that guy was suppose to be working on the damn thing!" Said the man as he neared, obviously realizing that Rufus was not there. Shax waited, watching the man's feet, waiting for him to turn around to go back into the house. Sure enough, the man cursed for a couple of minutes, before turning.

Shax was instantly on his feet, walking on his top toes as he speedily creeped up behind the man, who was completely unaware of his presence until he got about two feet away, then the man started to turn around. But it was too late. Shax took the back of his axe (not the bladed part) and slammed it as hard as he could to the back of the man's knee, the man giving a wail of pain, but it wasn't herd. Not over the music of Baby's song, at least. When the man hit the ground, holding his knee, Shax calmly walked in front of him, staring at the man for a moment as the blonde haired man gave him a completely confused, scared, and blank look.

"Your ego's not going to save you now." Whispered Shax, quickly moving to the side of the man and slamming the back of his axe into his head, knocking him out instantly.

The blonde man hit the ground with a choked noise, his open mouth inhaling sand as he continued to breath, his body spread in a unnatural way as Shax grinned down at him, putting his axe back in its holder and grabbing the man's limp arms, starting to drag.

Authors Note: He did NOT kill the man, he hit him with the BACK of his axe BOTH times, not the bladed part.


	23. Ego's

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Miles, Reaper and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Rabbit Hunting will be the last chapter of Little Firefly. After his first Halloween as a participating member, look for the story As the Devil's Rejects. In which, he will be nine. THIS is NOT the HO1C Halloween.

The lyrics in this story are NOT MINE, they belong to Eric Clapton, I just posted them on there because I had to choose a song from the seventies and I just posted a brief idea of it.

The man, named Jarred Flick, Shax had found out after raiding his wallet, woke up, with one hell of a headache, shackled in a barn. They had technically two barns. One was more of a shed that had about four pairs of shackles and some slabs where they tied people down, the other, had only one pair, and it held them to a wall.

That was where the man named Jarred Flick woke up.

And he woke up with a grinning seven year old looking up at him.

"Hello there, Mr. Flick, how are we this evening?" said Shax, raising on his tip toes to look at the man better.

"Untie me you fucking brat! Your lucky I don't kill you for this!" Yelled the man, trying to kick his feet at the kid, but found they were also bound.

Shax glanced down at the mans feet, his eyes having caught the movement. He raised an eyebrow, his head slowly raising to look up at the man.

"What'd I tell you bout that ego of yours?" Asked Shax, his smirk widening when he herd the door open, Baby and Otis walking in.

The man's eyes instantly widened as he realized…he realized that he was fucked.

Terrified eyes looked down at the grinning seven year old, the man's breathing having sped up now.

Shax sneered at him, grabbing his axe off of his belt and bringing the back of it full force down on the man's fingers, making him scream.

"I said, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT EGO OF YOURS!?" he screamed, throwing what he liked to call 'A Baby Tantrum,' as the man wailed in pain, looking at him with pain-filled and pleading eyes. He choked for a minute, on a sob before he finally answered.

"That its not going to save me now."

Shax smirked, Baby coming up behind him and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Your god damn right."

Otis and Baby took turns with the man as Shax walked over to the radio, searching for something he liked to blast the sounds of the screams away, smirking when _Eric Clapton's – After Midnight_ came on, Baby instantly starting to dance as Shax walked back over the man, grabbing his axe and bringing the back of it down on him again.

_(Eric Clapton- After Midnight)"After midnight, we're gonna let it all hang down. After midnight, we're gonna juggle up and shout. Gonna stimulate some action, we're gonna get some satisfaction, we're gonna find out what it is all about." _

Shax smirked, mouthing the words to the song at the man tauntingly. Yes, after midnight, the man would find out what it was all about.

Pictures were taken by Otis as the night progressed, Shax having carved 'his symbol' into the man's chest with his knife. It was about five am before Shax fell asleep in his bed, for once, not caring that he and the sheets were coated in blood.

He didn't wake up until two in the afternoon, Momma instantly scurrying him into Otis's room where the girl was tied to his bed. That day pretty much happened in flashes and in parts for Shax, splitting it between Baby and Otis, trying to spend the most time with Otis cause Otis was the ritual leader.

Shax taunted the girl for about ten minutes as Otis laughed and chuckled, working on something at his desk, saying he worked best with sounds of distress in the background. Some people felt artistic to opera, some felt artistic to screams of pain. Just depended.

"Shax, get yer ass over here." Said Otis, Shax skipping over to him. Shax also decided he liked Halloween best also because it seemed like the only time Otis was really happy and friendly. He glanced down at the desk as Otis put an arm around him to drag him closer, Shax standing next to him as he looked to see what Otis had been working on.

It was a portrait of him, in black, white, and red makeup in the form of a skull covering his face, with blood flowing from the eyes.

"What yew think? Gonna be my little assistant?" Asked Otis, turning toward him with a smirk. Shax could only smirk evilly down at the portrait.

"Oh hell yes." Said Shax, instantly recognizing his symbol. Maybe Claudia had been

right. Maybe he was a little demon boy, her little demon knight. Maybe, maybe.

"I wanna play I wanna play I wanna play!" He yelled, hopping up and down as he entered the living room, Grampa giving him a scowl over the TV.

"Calm yer ass down boy! Yer fuckin up my reception!" he growled, throwing the remote at the kid, Shax quickly ducking.

"Where the rabbits!?" Asked Shax, too happy to fight with the old man.

"Fuck if I know boy. Hiding from yer stupid ass, now get outta my living room!" he yelled, going to get a shoe.

"Oh, fuck off you old man. Your only such a grouch cause you cant get it-"  
"HEY! No fightin on Halloween eve! Shax, your brother's waiting for you out in the barn." Said Momma, coming out with a bit of blood on her right hand. Shax glanced down at it and instantly smirked. Barn, hmm?

Grinning, he quickly ran through the living room and out the back door, hopping over different piles of stuff as he went into the barn, a huge grin on his face.

He entered the room with Otis taking a picture of one of the woman captive, tied and bloody already up to the pair of single shackles in that barn. They had two, one was a little smaller and more of a shed where they kept captives and equipment, it having about four different pairs of shackles.

But this barn only had one.

Shax smirked and ran over to Otis, tugging on his shirt.

"I wanna play I wanna play!" He whined, looking up at the albino.

Otis turned towards him with a smirk, glancing behind him at the tool shelf.

"Well fuck, go get a knife or get yer own, We gotta ready them." He said, smirking down at his brother.

And the captives eyes widened when suddenly a small child pulled out a lightning bolt shaped knife, staring at her with a menacing grin, the man behind the child edging it on as it neared her.

She screamed behind her gag.

Otis took pictures through out the night. By the end of their play, Shax's shirt and pants were blood stained, and Otis had taken his picture four times already, saying more would be taken tomorrow after the ritual.

After the barn play, Shax ran up to the bathroom to take a shower and change his cloths, Otis ACTUALLY TAKING A SHOWER after him, to which, Shax faked a heart attack over and offered him the toy duck, getting a scowl and a slammed door in the face.

Apparently Otis showered for the ritual events, which made Shax like it even more.

Momma was closed for business on Halloween and Halloween eve, mainly because she had rabbits she liked to play with too, Baby as well.

When Shax ran into her room, Baby had the one hanging from shackles in her ceiling and was smirking up at him, craving something else into his chest as tears fell down his cheeks and he screamed behind his gag.

"Heeeeyyyy, did Otis and you have fun?" Asked Baby indulgently, the captive staring at Shax with pleading eyes, Shax giving him a look, wondering what made that guy think he'd help him now since he diffidently didn't before.

Realizing where Shax's attention was, she smirked and pulled the man's gag down as he continued to look at the boy.

"Please, please, little boy, call the police. Please, help me." He pleaded, looking at the boy.

Shax made the tsking motion.

"I help those who help themselves!" He said, going over to give Baby a hug and poke at one of the man's bleeding wounds before wondering back into his room. His Momma had given him a diary she said she wanted him to keep. Apparently it was something Otis started, something he said was important, but Shax had never thought so and had never written in the damn thing, thinking he had better things to do. But now, since he was being initiated, he decided he would write in it. What better way to start the diary then his first participating Halloween? Smirking, he grabbed it from the corner of his room and took it to the desk, grabbing a pen.

People could say what they did was terrible, horrible, sinful. That was what the preacher and the priest would say, the nuns and the people at the orphanage. Sinners. Maybe. But they did evil too. Everyone did evil. Everyone wanted to do evil. When someone gets injured, there's always a perk of interest in a person, a little demon inside of them that's smirking. Maybe it was the evil side of everyone, maybe it was the side the devil tainted, maybe it was just natural instinct like animals. If an animal is insulted it doesn't hesitate to attack. Maybe that's what they lived by, the rules of nature instead of moral and culture, Shax didn't know. Shax only knew he loved his family, more than anything, and he would do anything for them and did everything with them. He never wanted to disappoint or let them down. He never wanted to loose them, and he'd never trade them for any stupid fucking family with some working father and baking mother with a gay ass little picket fence. Hell no. He'd stay with his family with a 'working' mother and baking father and Vlad the Impaler's version of a fence, with a scrap book full of massacres and rituals.

Setting down his pen, he smirked at the paragraph he had written. Getting an idea, he picked his pen back up and signed the date and a signature.

10/31/1976

The Demon's Knight


	24. Halloween

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Miles, Reaper, Fluffy, and Jarred Flick. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Rabbit Hunting will be the last chapter of Little Firefly. After his first Halloween as a participating member, look for the story As the Devil's Rejects. In which, he will be nine. THIS is NOT the HO1C Halloween.

Shax's full name is Shax Berith Firefly. Shax and Berith are both demon names and both dukes of hell, although Shax is lower ranking than Berith. Shax's symbol is a dove or a skull with blood coming from its eyes, and Berith is said to be dressed as a soldier in red cloths and a golden crown, having the ability to turn all metal to gold.

Like any kid on Halloween, the day seemed not to pass quick enough for Shax. Because like any kid on Halloween, he couldn't wait for the night time, which meant it was time to dress up. Now, most kids, on Halloween, went trick or treating at his age, dressing up in some fictional or scary being to scare younger children that prowled the streets, maybe sneaking up on a few people while getting candy, but that was about it for the normal kids Halloween.

But Shax wasn't a normal kid.

The only thing normal about him and other kids on Halloween, was he couldn't wait to dress up. Otis had told him that since he was named after two demons he was going to combine them, he was going to be wearing Shax's face paint, and the cloths of Berith.

So Otis went into the tunnels and asked for a lab jacket, from the Doctors actual Doctor days, and died it and a white pair of silk pants that use to be his dads bright red, matching Otis's own trench coat.

He cut the bottom of the pants a bit so they fit Shax and took a little off the lab coat as well, making Shax put on a golden chain Otis had taken from a victim.

"Otis, why do I have to wear the gold necklace?" Asked Shax, not really liking the weight of it. Otis glanced up from his cutting, seeing the kid in the mirror.

"Because I don't got a golden crown. And be happy for that too, cause that'd look pretty screwed up." Said Otis, continuing to cut off the pant legs.

Otis said he had to ready Shax first because he still had to get his own custom ready and set everything out for when he had to switch into his priest wear.

Baby and RJ had went to get liquor, which happened literally every Halloween. Cant have Halloween unless everybody is shitfaced, ya know. Even Grampa got in the spirit, in the gayest little samurai outfit Shax had ever seen, and his moonshine bottle close at hand. RJ wore a black cloak and carried a machete, claiming he was death, although he really just like a huge guy in a black cloak holding a grass-cutter, and Tiny dressed as batman, which Shax smiled at.

He ran around most the evening shirtless in his jeans as Otis worked on his custom, telling him artist shouldn't be disturbed whenever he went up to check on him. But finally, around eleven, when Baby and RJ got back, Otis said he was done, and called Shax back up the stairs.

Shax ran up as fast as he could, once again like any child eager to dress up for Halloween.

First thing he did was have him put the cloths on, happy that the cut off died silk pants still fit the kid, his belt included of course to hold the things up, as well as his axe and knife. Then he put on died red lab coat, which Otis adjusted. Shax smirked as Otis made him turn this way and that and told him he should have been a tailor, which ended Shax with a smack in the head as Otis grabbed his face paint, sitting the boy down in a blood chair and tacking the drawing he had of what he should look like behind him, starting to smear the paint on.

"Argh! It tickles!" Whined Shax, squirming in his seat.

"Hold yer ass still." Said Otis, sneering at him as he nearly messed up the blood streak under Shax's eyes.

"Cant help it. It itches and tickles!" Said Shax, squirming again.

"If you don't stop it I'm gonna tickle you with a rusted switchblade, you got me? Besides, you better get fucking use to it cause this shit better not get messed up after I busted my ass on it, you hear me you little shit!?" Said Otis in that bipolar loud voice, having been happy a second ago.

"Argh." Grunted Shax, not wanting to piss Otis off too bad cause then he wouldn't finish his make up and he'd loose his assistant status. Sitting in a chair for thirty minutes and having an albino stare you straight in the face was really disconcerting, decided Shax as Otis kept peering at him before smearing some more of the paint on.

'This must be what Otis's artwork feels like' thought Shax to himself, hoping he never ended up subjected to it again.

It took about ten more minutes before Otis let him go run downstairs, and show everyone. Shax ran from the room, of course, mainly because he didn't want to piss Otis off anymore, but he stopped before running down the stairs.

Peering down, he saw the two captive people they had caught yesterday, hanging from the light fixture in the rabbit suits RJ or Tiny must have put them in as Momma and Baby ran around manically laughing and humming in their little anti-angle outfits, Grampa taking deep drinks from his moonshine bottle as he watched the scene.

RJ and Tiny stood, almost out of place as they watched the scene play out, and Shax felt kinda sorry for them. RJ was the kind of person who really just didn't care, the kinda person who was just there in the background, and Shax really didn't know if he was okay with that or just accepted that. He only really came in handy when it came to fixing things or lifting something heavy, and had never really been one to torture someone, unless they personally pissed him off or he was looking for a lay.

But that was how he was to the family in general.

To Shax he was his second favorite brother.

RJ never let Otis threaten or attack him. He had never hurt him too badly, indulging him in a wrestling contest once in a while when he was in a good mood (the cars outback usually put him in a shitty mood), he never had any problem with taking care of Shax or watching him. He'd been the first brother to actually take a liking to Shax when Daddy had brought him home, Otis not liking the idea of a kid in the house and Tiny not knowing how Shax would react to his burns. RJ had taken him huntin his third day in the house, had showed him some things on the car, and really had just spent time with him. He didn't talk a lot, didn't have a conversation with him, but he made sure he spent time with Shax, as if just doing it to say in a silent way, welcome to the family, and that was the reason Shax liked him second best. He liked Tiny first best because Tiny was a little bit like him in ways, and Tiny was fun to play tick tack toe with. And it really made Shax almost sad to see his two favorites standing at the side looking almost unimportant.

"SHAX! SHAX BOY WHAT ARE YEW DOIN STANDIN THERE ON THE TOP STEP!?" yelled Momma, stumbling slightly as she peered up at him, laughing at herself and how drunk she was.

Shax smiled and was about to walk down.

"Momma, Otis dressed him all up this year! He's gotta have an opening!" Said Baby, grabbing Momma and pulling her to the side. Shax raised an eyebrow at that. What'd an opening mean?

"Shax, shax, shax, shax, shax." Chanted RJ suddenly, and Shax realized what she was talking about. Ohh…a special entrance. Okay.

Smirking, he slowly started walking down the stairs, playing it out like some scene in a movie.

"Oh my, he does look like a little demon boy!" Said Momma, RJ's chants stopping once he got to the bottom step.

Shax smirked up at her when he went to stand by RJ who put an indulging hand on his shoulder, smirking down at him.

"I'm a demon knight." He said proudly, Baby giving a laugh at that.

"He's the fierce demon knight, rawrrrr" Said Baby, making a clawing imitation and a fierce look which put Momma into a fit of giggles before they turned to see Otis come downstairs, wearing the skinned face of one of the basement captives and his red trench coat.

Rabbit Hunting was about to begin.


	25. Rabbit Hunting

Little Firefly

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Shax, Claudia, Miles, Jarred Flick, Reaper and Fluffy. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: This is the last chapter to Little Firefly, the next story, As the Devils Rejects, is a lot more serious and traumatizing. Shax is nine when his house is raided by the police and his brother his killed in front of him.

The Rabbits were tied together and led out by RJ, Momma and Baby holding Otis's cloak up as well as their own little outfits as Shax stayed behind with Grampa and Tiny, walking slowly towards the well. The grin still hadn't left Shax's face as he skipped, sometimes going up to shove one of the rabbits to see them fall with a laugh.

Tonight was his first night participating, what Otis had in mind for him was a question that kept coming to his mind. But it wasn't like a test he dreaded, oh no, he couldn't fucking wait.

Shax skipped this way and that, circling around the rabbit's while holding his knife out.

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of poesy, ashes to ashes, we all fall down!" And then he'd give one a kick and make them fall. RJ would jerk them roughly back up by the rope and give him a grin before continuing their walk, Baby sometimes laughing at the little chants he did when he skipped around them.

It made him grin bigger, skipping his way up to the front as they neared the well/tree.

Smirking, he stood next to Otis, watching as he tossed one of the rabbits in, holding the other one with his hand.

"Alright, fuck face, get in the box." He had said, roughly jerking him into the wooden coffin like structure.

"And you…" Said Otis, turning to the girl that had annoyed Shax, he gave her a grin.

"Ohhh, you got a special treat comin, bitch!" Said Baby, throwing grass at the woman as Otis smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, you got a real special treat." Said Otis, pulling out one of his knives and cutting her gag and rope.

"Run." He said smirking at her confusion.

Baby pushed her roughly, Momma laughing in the back ground as Shax turned to them, RJ standing there with a small grin on his face as Tiny stood on stand by with the crank for the well.

Shax turned back to the woman with a smirk. He knew this was just a trick, because no one got away. No one. It was just another way to fuck with the rabbits before the slaughter.

Finally after the third shove, the woman gave a scream and started running as fast as she could, but to Shax's surprise, Otis nor Baby went after her, and neither pulled a gun either. Looking up at Otis in confusion, he waited, until Otis turned down to him with a smirk.

"Go get her." He said, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

Shax gave Otis a look, then Momma, for permission who gave him a drunk smile.

"Go get her my lil demon boy!" She laughed, nearly falling into Rufus.

Smirking, Shax took off with a run, running as fast as he could toward where she had went. She was going to enter the burial site, he knew, and he knew a short cut to get there.

Running through the side trees, he waited for her to come into sight before he took his belt off his belt. There she was. Run rabbit, run. He smirked to himself as she continued running, only looking directly behind her to see if anyone was coming after her.

Shax licked his lips and tossed his axe sideways, and through the air it flew, colliding right with the back of her knee with a strange noise.

His prey was caught.

"Ohh, think the fish are biting today!" He said with a grin, skipping his way over to her.

"Humpty dumpty sat on a wall." He said, as he neared.

"Humpty Dumpty had a great fall." He roughly pulled the axe back out of her as she tried to crawl away, tears rolling down here eyes as sob's escaped her, a wail coming from her when the blade left her flesh.

"And all the kings horses and all the kings men…" Said Shax, bringing his axe down full force on her left forearm, the severed limb leaking blood out on the ground as he picked up the dismembered part and made a hand motion.

"Couldn't put humpty dumpty back together again!" He said as she screamed, cradling the bleeding limb to her chest, the blood staining the white rabbit custom.

Smirking down at her, he offered her her arm back.

"Here, let me give you a hand." before laughing manically to himself and grabbing her by the hair.

"Sorry, gotta have proof of the kill!" Said Shax, readying his axe.

It was about ten minutes later when Shax skipped his way back over to the tree/well, blood coating his bare chest as he made his way over to Otis, who had just finished lowering the tape player in the well. As Otis stood up, Shax tossed the head at him.

"Here, catch!" he said, smirking at Otis's wide'eyed look at the decapitated head.

Turning toward Shax, he gave him a smirk.  
"Perfect." Said Otis as Shax raised an eyebrow at him, Momma coming over to give him a hug.

"Make sumthin out of it." Said Shax, RJ going to pick him up and put him on his shoulders, Shax feeling almost as tall as a tree as he stared down at everyone, even Tiny, as the giant raised a hand and patted his head with it. He felt so wonderful, so loved and right, that this was his family and where he belonged, and nothing else mattered.

Maybe his family was fucked up, maybe they were evil and sinners. But he was one of them now, a true Firefly. And Otis could be an asshole but he loved him. And RJ could be distant, Baby could be manic, Tiny could be silent, Daddy a little absent and Momma a little strange, but Shax loved them. He loved them all more than anything, than his own life. And he swore that day, that he'd never let anything happen to them, like every child does. Like every child does at one point, he felt invincible, and with it he swore he'd never let harm come to any of them. He'd rather die.

The next day Daddy came up to see him, and asked him how his first Halloween went, but Shax merely gave him a hug with a huge grin on his face, the clown laughing and patting him on the head, saying anytime he didn't want to do Otis's stupid shit on Halloween he could come up and stay up at the shop with him. But Shax merely said fat chicks scared him, and that was enough to make the clown break into laughter.

Yes, this was his family.

And he'd never let anyone take it away from him.


End file.
